Corrupted
by raisinthesableye
Summary: At age 15, Copycat sets off on a journey to tame his wild Flygon, finding the love of his life on the way. OC x OC, Flygon x Salamence.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Silph. Hugo Silph. You may have even heard the surname before. That's right, he owned the Silph Co. He was the inventor of the Poké Ball, Master Ball, and the Porygon Family. Despite his innovative success, however, he was not the best fighter. Hugo Silph was a man with a figure that you might depict from a scientist. He had a skinny, frail body, and always hunched over as a result from slouching in his chair he spent so much time programming in. He wore a long, baggy, white labcoat that went down to his knees, and khakis that were a little too loose (perhaps loose enough to show his plaid underwear). Under this coat, he wore a green-and-white striped polo. As he walked down the hall on the second floor of his massive headquarters, his long, curly red hair glistened under the harsh yellow lights of his laboratory, due to not being washed in a very long time. He was going to the Lumiose Pokémon Center to get supplies for his latest project; a modification to Porygon.

"After this project is done, I'll win the Pokémon League and be recognized as the world's strongest trainer!" Exclaimed the quirky inventor, perhaps a little too loud. His employees looked at him like he was a madman.

The route to the Pokemon Center wasn't a long one. That is, if you were planning on taking the most practical way. However, this was not how Dr. Silph goes about things. Like the eccentric man he was, he decided to take a route that would take him to see all the city has to offer; from Café Lysandre to Lumiose Tower. He was new to the biggest city in Kalos, as he just relocated from Saffron City due to the fact that Kanto was no longer a huge district for marketing. Over the past 20 years, since more and more new Pokémon have been discovered in new, unkown countries, people have flocked to see those rather than stay where old ones dominate. Plus, old species still existed in these new lands. As he entered the elevator that would bring him down to the first floor, he felt as though he was being watched. As he pressed the button, about the size of an American half-dollar that had a black '1' on it, a ghostly aura emerged from the button into the elevator, which had stopped at this point. It kept flowing out of the button for about 20 seconds, until the smoke-like substance had completely filled the elevator. Not knowing what type of harm it might have had on his health, Dr. Silph held his breath, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, much like a small child does when playing underwater.

After about 30 seconds (Which was all Dr. Silph could take) the gas swirled around the elevator, and finally, assumed a shape. This shape resembled a human in many ways, a teenage girl to be more specific, and physical features could be made out. Even being made out of purple gas, she was still beautiful.

" Who… are you?" Nervously inquired the inventor. "No… You're not the one." Replied the ghostly teen, spookily. And with that, the girl once again assumed a gaseous state. The purple gas then proceeded to go into the helpless corpse known as Hugo Silph, and the whole world as he knew it went black.

Dr. Silph woke up, in a blank white room. Tubes were attached to his arms. He was in a hospital room. On the foot of the hospital bed lied his trusty partner, Porygon-Z. Unimaginable thoughts were clouding his mind, ones unexplainable. What happened in that elevator, and how did he get here?

" Porygon-Z, did you use your Psychic attack to get me here?" Dr. Silph inquired. Porygon-Z looked at him with a blank face. However, this was normal for Porygon-Z because they have no muscles in their face, due to the fact they're computer-generated. But Dr. Silph could tell that Porygon-Z was smiling.

" Thanks, buddy. You're the best." The inventor said to his duck-like sidekick. With that, he fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a block away, a boy, probably in his early teenage years, was training. Today was the day he left on his journey to become a Pokemon trainer. His father, Brock, lent him a Pokemon to borrow.

" It's dangerous out there, son. I know you need to see professor Sycamore, but without a Pokemon with you, you could get into a lot of trouble. Take my Croagunk with you until you get your own." Professor Sycamore is a Pokemon researcher, who specializes in Mega Evolution, a transformation technique only some Pokemon can use. Sycamore was to give this boy a Pokemon.

" Croagunk, I'm so excited," the boy said. " I'm finally going to get a Pokémon!"

" Croaak!" The poisonous frog-like creature said. " _But who should I choose?"_ The boy thought. As a beginning trainer, you get a choice of 3 Pokémon. Professor Sycamore has been known to give away all sorts of different Pokémon, so the possibilities were endless. There were the hotheaded fire-types: Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, and Fennekin. Then there were the brave water-types: Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, and Froakie. Lastly, there were the calm grass-types: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy, and Chespin. Out of all 18, the boy could only pick one. So, as he made his way to the lab, he pondered the life-changing question.

In only a few minutes, Dr. Silph had recovered. In fact, he felt better than before; stronger. He sat up in the hospital bed. " Porygon-Z…," He said to his partner. " Let's go." His duck-like sidekick reluctantly obliged. He wasn't acting like his usual self. He ripped himself out of the dozens of tubes covering his body, a shadowy aura covering his body. He levitated into the air and started gliding down the hall, his digital partner obediently following behind. Porygon-Z didn't know what it's master was up to, but he knew it was no good. He figured it had something to do with the ghost girl, but he wasn't hurting anyone right now, so it just let it be. But soon it realized that wouldn't be as great a decision as he thought.

Suddenly, Silph flew higher in the air, and hundreds of shrieks could be heard as he drove his bare fists into the drywall of the ceiling, sending dust everywhere. When it dissipated, it was revealed that there was a gaping hole in the ceiling, at least 5 feet wide. When the police showed up to the scene, Silph and his reluctant sidekick had somehow vanished.

On the other side of the city, a girl, probably around 16 or 17, was coming in for a landing from her flight. She had recently participated in the Johto league, and snagged top 4, losing to a raven-haired boy with a Pikachu. After losing in the semifinals, she decided that taking a break would be good for her. She was holding a small, rabbit-like creature in her arms. It had small yellow tips on the ends of it's ears, and strange star-like patterns for eyes. "Mur, Whismur!" The small Pokemon whined. " Don't worry boy, we're almost there." The girl said to her Pokemon. Despite her age, the girl had a very nice figure. She had a slim waist and modest B-Cup breasts. Not only this, but she had gorgeous green eyes, which seemed to hypnotize anyone who looked into them. Middle aged men stared at her, which made her quite uncomfortable, but at the same time, flattered.

With a loud thud, the plane landed. The vibration was so strong it threw Whismur out of the girl's lap. _This normally doesn't happen on a plane, _the girl thought. _Not on this level anyway. The plane didn't land. Someone is causing this. _The girl began to worry about her Pokemon, and what might happen if there was someone causing trouble on the plane.

A beam of light blasted through the floor of the plane. People screamed. Children cringed against their mothers (As Whismur did with his trainer). A voice came on the intercom: "_We are under attack. Please perform the safety protocol we demonstrated at the beginning of the flight" _As no one ever pays attention to these, the passengers just screamed in panic. The girl got up from her seat, wobbling because the plane was falling. She ran over to where the plane was shot and jumped out. Whismur screamed in panic and jumped out after her.

" Go, Salamence!" The girl shouted as she threw a red and white ball below her. The ball opened, causing a white energy to flow out. The energy transformed into a Pokemon, as it should. The blue and red dragon flew up to catch her master, the girl landing on her back. Whismur soon followed, and was caught by the beast's tail.

" Let's figure out who's causing this ruckus." The girl ordered.

After a few minutes of flying around, the girl spotted a red and blue duck-like creature shooting beams out of it's mouth.

" Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The girl asked.

" You are not the one… Must exterminate scum." A voice said in a slightly robotic tone. Just then the girl spotted a red-haired man in a tattered labcoat on top of the plane. A beam of energy was fired at the girl, but missed.

"Oh, you wanna fight, huh? I'll give you a fight. Salamence, Flamethrower!" The girl ordered. The dragon she was riding on shot a stream of hot flames out of her mouth. Porygon-Z dodged the attack with ease, only angering the girl and her dragon.

" Porygon-Z, exterminate the scum!" The corrupted scientist ordered. His digital partner shot another beam of energy from it's mouth, but this one was cold. It hit the dragon, freezing her wings in the process. The girl and her Pokemon went crashing towards the ground, all screaming at the top of their lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy was waiting outside Professor Sycamore's lab, waiting for his assistant, Dexio, to let him in. The boy heard several loud shrieks, a mixture between Pokemon and human. " Croagunk, did you hear that?" The young teen asked his dad's Pokemon. " Croaaaaa" The frog shook his head, acknowledging that he did. They both looked up at the sky and saw three figures: one looked rather human, another looked like a ball, and the third looked like a dragon. They were quickly plummeting to certain death if they didn't do something fast. " Croagunk, quick, use Strength to pick up the two Pokemon! I'll take care of the human." The boy commanded. Croagunk's arms lit up a bright white, and easily caught the two Pokemon. The girl was still in the air, about 20 feet from the ground. The boy took this time to get underneath the girl's shadow, so he could catch her. The shrieking got louder and louder in the boy's ears, but he knew that he had to assure her safety, so he stood in place, waiting for the girl to fall on top of him.. The girl was now about 10 feet from the ground, and the boy stuck his arms out, waiting to catch her. It was now 5 feet. The boy braced himself for the landing. He looked up, only to realize that the person he was about to save was, in fact, a girl. Even when falling, the girl looked so graceful. Her silky black hair flowing behind her, like a loyal pet.

"THUD!" The girl fell into the boy's arms, forcing her on top of him. Her hands were on his shoulders, and her head buried deep into his defined chest in fear. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist. " It's ok, I've got you. Everything is going to be ok." The boy assured her. She still had her head rested against his chest, but now she started crying. " Please, don't cry. Your Pokemon are safe." The girl looked up, tears running down her face, staring into his eyes. "Thank you. I'm not sure how I could ever repay you."

"No need. I did what I had to do to help out." The boy said with a sheepish smile on his face. " I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you." The girl said, introducing herself to the boy that saved her life. " And I'm Copycat. It's a pleasure." The boy said. He's kinda cute... Olivia thought to herself. Not to mention he saved my life... Is this what love feels like? Olivia and Copycat were still lying in the middle of the street, embraced in each other's arms. They had just met, yet it seemed as if they knew each other since birth. Copycat took one of his hands off of her waist and began sliding it up and down her back. "You're going to be alright. I promise." He assured, once again. It had to have been 10 minutes since Copycat saved Olivia, and they were still lying in the middle of the street.

"Croaaa!" The frog-like Pokemon said, trying to alert his temporary master. "Oh, the Pokemon!" Copycat said, completely forgetting about everything else when Olivia was in his arms. Olivia quickly got of off Copycat, with a slight tint of red in her cheeks. "Sorry…" She muttered. "Don't be." Copycat said. After Olivia had gotten off of him, Copycat got up and rushed towards Croagunk. "Hey buddy, you ok?" Copycat asked his father's Pokemon. "Croaaaaa…" It moaned. "What's wrong?" He asked. Croagunk stuck out his arm. His normally slim arm was swelling at his three-fingered hand. "That doesn't look good. Better get you to a Pokemon Center." Copycat said in a nurturing voice. "Do you mind if I come with you?" Olivia asked. "Well, I don't see a problem with it, but why?" Copycat said, answering a question with a question. "Well, my Pokemon probably still got hurt from the fall, and I'm new to the city, so if I had a native to guide me it would make things a lot easier. Plus, I'm just a lost little girl, and I don't want to be walking in the city all alone." Olivia explained, stressing the last part in a bit of a seductive tone. This caused Copycat's face to turn a bright red. "Well… Ok…" And so, the two started walking.

"So, my knight in shining armor," Olivia said teasingly. "Why were you just waiting around to save me?" "Well, I was going to get my starter Pokemon, because today, I become a trainer." Copycat replied. "So why do you have a Croagunk if you need a first Pokemon?" "It's my dad's. He doesn't want me getting hurt, so he told me to give it back to him after I got my Pokemon. He's been really overprotective since the attacks from Team Flare started. You know how parents are." "Who's Team Flare?" Olivia was very new to the Kalos region, and knew nothing about them. "Ugh. You wanna know what they are? They're a bunch of heartless jerks who think that all ugliness in the world should be eliminated. They should start by burning those awful uniforms of theirs." Copycat explained with hatred. Olivia chuckled at the joke. "No, I'm completely serious, they should. If you ever saw them you would-"

Copycat stopped. "What's going on?" Olivia asked. "Who's there?" Copycat demanded, completely ignoring the question.

"Oh shit Jake, someone saw us!" A voice said. "Let's run." Said another. Two men dressed in orange suits bolted out of an alleyway, both holding a Pokemon.

"Get back here!" Copycat yelled. They obviously couldn't hear him, and wouldn't care anyway. Without saying a word, the two teens ran after the strange men.


	4. Chapter 4

They had them in sight, but it was impossible to catch up to them. It had been at least 20 minutes, and all the kids were doing was exhausting themselves.

"I have a better idea." Olivia said. "Salamence, we need you!" She announced, throwing a Poke Ball. The giant dragon who helped her fight against Porygon-Z emerged from the capsule. "Salamence, we need you to fly us over to those weird-looking guys in the orange suits, okay?" "Sala!" The surprisingly friendly beast replied. The two teens hopped on the beast, with Copycat in front.

"How do you work this thing again?" He asked. "Here, let me help," Olivia took Copycat's left hand and guided it to the point in Salamence's neck. Her hand was elegant and delicate, like that of a princess. This caused Copycat's cheeks to gain a slight tint of red. When Olivia noticed this, she pulled her hand away in a quick, choppy movement. "Sorry…" She said as she began to blush as well. Copycat kicked the side of the dragon, and off they soared.

"Wow, he really moves fast, huh?" Copycat said in awe. "Yeah, but its actually a she," Olivia said matter-of-factly. "Oh, oops! Hey, look! I see them up ahead!" Copycat exclaimed. "Salamence, use your Giga Impact attack to stun them!" Olivia ordered.

Salamence shrouded herself in a harsh, almost violet-colored light and charged at a speed of at least 120 miles per hour. "Salaaaa!" She cried as she charged full-force into the unfashionable men.

In almost an instant, an explosion occurred, incinerating anything and everything within a 50-foot radius. The Team Flare grunts flew into the air, landing around 20 feet away, unable to move.

"Ow! You're gonna pay for this, right Jim?" Jake said, consulting his partner. "Yeah," Jim added. "Trapinch, show 'em whatcha got!" Jim commanded as he threw a red-and-white ball into the air. A small, orange insect-like creature landed on the ground in front of the duo. "Use your mighty Bite attack!" Jim commanded his companion.

The Pokemon leaped into the air and opened its large, pincer-like jaws, ready to pierce the skull of Olivia. "Croagunk, use Brick-Break to counter!" Copycat ordered frantically, trying to save his new friend. Croagunk took his three-fingered hand and delivered a swift, but harsh blow to the poor antlike creature, which fell to the ground, unable to continue fighting. "Trapinch is unable to battle, Croagunk is the winner!" Jake said. "Not helping, you fool!" Jim responded, delivering a slap to his clueless cohort. "Get up, you worthless piece of shit!" Jim then said to his unconscious Pokemon, practically strangling it.

The little Pokemon opened its black, beady eyes. It struggled in the hands of its master, flailing around its stubby arms and legs. "Piiiinch!" It began squealing as it gasped for air. "Good, looks like someone finally gets the memo!" Jim said, throwing Trapinch to the ground. "Now, get back out there and kill those meddling kids!" He ordered.

Trapinch lay on the ground, barely able to keep his eyes open. _I hate those two… Why can't I have a trainer that actually cares about me, like one of those two kids? To hell with it. I'm gonna make those fuckers pay for treating me like shit! _Trapinch's mental breakdown started to show on the outside. A blue light illuminated his body as he screamed in pain, as his once-sturdy exoskeleton began to crack and break apart. Underneath revealed an even harsher blue light, which blinded the two grunts and kids.

"_Could it be?!_" Copycat pondered. "He's evolving!" Olivia exclaimed, her arms in front of her face to shield her from the bright rays. "Haha…. Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!" Jim cackled uncontrollably.

The light began to fade and the four trainers opened their eyes. Before them stood a hybrid of a bug and a dragon. Its green, catlike eyes looked at Copycat somewhat contently. "Viii!" It screamed. With that, it flicked its green, diamond-shaped wings and flew into the air. As he looked down at Jim and Jake and blasted a purple beam at them. He was so angry that his trajectory was of and hit a solid 20 feet away from them. "Oh, that stinks!" Jake said, disgusted by the smell of the attack. "Well, we're lucky to be alive, so get your shit together, you pussy!" Jim replied, covering his nose. "That must've been a DragonBreath attack," Olivia said in a sullen tone."A Dragon Pokemon's saliva has such a high PH level that it could melt through concrete. We better get out of here." Olivia suggested to Copycat.

"You probably should," Copycat replied. "I don't want anything to happen to you," Copycat said, genuinely.

"But what about-"

"However, I will save both those dimwits and that Pokemon," Copycat interrupted. "While these Team Flare Grunts are cruel, disrespectful, and blackhearted, they are human, and have the right to live. In order to do this, however, I need to ask of you a favor."

"Sure, I definitely owe you one." Olivia replied. "Okay, well I'm gonna need to borrow Salamence, if that's okay."

"How are you going to get her back to me?" Olivia asked. "Meet me at the Pokemon Center closest to here. Just go straight until you see a big building with a red roof." Copycat instructed as Olivia took out a piece of paper. "Okay, here's Sally's Poke Ball." Olivia said, handing the red and white ball to the brave boy. "Her name is Sally?" Copycat asked with a chuckle. "No, but I do find myself occasionally referring to her as it." Olivia replied, slightly annoyed by Copycat's teasing. "Okay, well thanks. I'll meet you back at the Pokemon Center when I'm finished with these dimwits." Copycat said, motioning to Jake and Jim. "Okay, be safe!" Olivia said as she ran off. "Hey! Olivia!" Copycat yelled to the girl. "You forgot someone!" Copycat hollered, looking over at Croagunk and Whismur playing. He soon realized she could not hear him and went back to his more important task.

"Okay Salamence, ready?" Copycat said to Olivia's dragon friend. "Use Dragon Pulse to shoot that thing out of the air!" Copycat ordered, referring to the evolved Trapinch.

"MENCE!" Salamence took to the sky and roared. A beam of pure energy shot from her mouth and struck the insect-dragon with perfect accuracy. "Vibravaaaaaaa!" It plummeted to the ground, screaming.

"Who's next?" Copycat said, pent up with rage. "Should we run?" Jake asked Jim. "Yes you moron! Let's get out of here!" Jim replied.

And with that, the two men wearing tacky orange suits ran off into the concrete jungle of Lumiose, never to be seen again.

"Hey! you forgot your Trapinch thing!" Copycat yelled. "God, what is it with people forgetting their Pokemon today?" Copycat said to himself. "_Well, I guess it'd probably be a good idea to go take a look at that thing._" Copycat started walking over to the unconscious Pokemon, who was emitting smoke of of its skin due to Sally's attack a few minutes earlier.

As Copycat approached the creature, its legs began to twitch ever so slightly. _Oh thank god_, Copycat thought. _I thought it was dead. _"Vi…" The Pokemon said as Copycat looked down on it. "You okay buddy?" Copycat asked the injured creature. "..." There was no response.

"Oh, I've got to take you to the Pokemon center right away. Good thing I'm already going there. Croagunk, Whismur, Salamence, lets go!" Copycat ordered. With the unidentified monster in his arms, Copycat and his gang of Pokemon flew at lightning speed to the predetermined meeting place.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got there (a matter of seconds, 20 at most thanks to Salamence), Olivia's eyes lit up. Through the glass of a window she motioned them to come in, with a cheerful look on her face. "Forget something?" Copycat asked as he walked through the door. "Oh, oops! I guess I was so focused on getting out of there that I forgot about Whismur!" Olivia said, rubbing her head. "Sorry, bub!" She said, bending down at the purple rabbit-like Pokemon.

As she was bent over talking to her littlest Pokemon, Copycat noticed a few eyes fixated on the underside of her skirt. "Uh, Olivia?" Copycat said. "Behind you." As Olivia turned around she found herself surrounded by a horde of older men staring at her, red-faced. "Hey sweetheart, a young girl like you shouldn't be wearing such a short skirt!" One of the perverted men scolded. "Heh, that's right. Sounds like someone needs a punishment!" Another said. He took his dirty, wrinkly hand and grabbed Olivia's backside, causing her to shriek.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, you nasty pervert! Get away from her!" Copycat demanded. "Oh, looks like your boyfriend's gonna try and stop us then, huh?" A third man said. "It's not like that! Get off of me!" Olivia said as she kneed one of them in the groin. "Youch!" He squealed as he cupped his hands over his recently-injured man-parts. "I've had enough of this! Tentacool, teach her a lesson with your Poison Jab attack!" One of the men threw a red and white ball into the air, which glimmered as it opened. An octopus/jellyfish creature emerged from the harsh light of the capsule, flicking its two arms around.

Tentacool proceeded to use his poison type power to fill his appendage with venom, which he aimed at the underside of Olivia's skirt. "Heh, that'll teach you to mess with Ash Ketchum and his gang. Hehe…" The older man said spitefully as his Pokemon prepared to attack.

"Okay, I've had enough of this nonsense," Copycat said, enraged by the creepy men. "Vibrava, help me out!" The injured Pokemon, still hurt from Salamence's attack, flew out of Copycat's arms, racing towards the dirty gang's Tentacool from doing any harm. Still injured, its flight pattern was crooked and hit one of the men instead, falling to the ground beside the crowd.

"Vibrava, I know you're not feeling too great and probably don't like me very much, but a friend of mine is in trouble and you're our only hope!" Copycat begged to the previously abused Pokemon. Vibrava processed this for a bit. _Ugh. I can barely keep myself awake, let alone battle. What do I do? Well, the kid saved me from those Team Flare grunts, so the least I could do is __**try **__to help him out… _

Making up his mind, Vibrava flicked his wings and sluggishly carried his limp body into the air. Mustering up his strength, the poor Pokemon dashed at full speed towards Tentacool, crying out in pain due to exertion. A green flame surrounded him, which grew bigger and bigger the closer he got to the Tentacool. Soon, inches away from the creepy jellyfish (who was about to make contact with Olivia), he was completely enveloped in a jade inferno.

"Viii-Va!" The bug-dragon cried as he crashed into Tentacool, only inches below Olivia. Both Pokemon went flying in separate directions, hitting the walls of the hospital.

"Goddammit!" Ash, the leader of the gang said disappointedly. "Foiled again!" He returned Tentacool to its spherical estate, growling at the two kids. "C'mon guys, let's go somewhere else." Ash said, motioning towards the door. The gang of men exited the Center, giving Olivia a sense of security.

"Thanks again for saving me. I can't thank you enough." Olivia said, giving Copycat a hug. Caught off guard by the sign of affection, Copycat jumped back, pushing Olivia off of him. "Hey, no problem," Copycat said with an intense blush. "But don't thank me, Vibrava's the one who saved you." Vibrava twitched his antennae as a sign of acknowledgement, still in a semi-unconscious state from his previous feud with Tentacool.

"So, is Vibrava your Pokemon now?" Olivia asked. At the sound of this, Vibrava picked his head up and flew onto Copycat's shoulder. "Well, I didn't think so, but it appears that he likes me, so I guess if he wants to-"

"Viiiii!" Vibrava chirped, interrupting his new master. "Well, I'd be glad to take care of a post-abused Pokemon. It means there's one less Pokemon without a home," Copycat said cheerfully. "Welcome aboard, Vibrava!"

"That aside, why did you fall out of the sky?" Copycat asked, befuddled by the strange phenomenon. "Well, now that we have time, I guess I can explain it to you," Olivia said, taking in a deep breath in order to explain her small adventure. "So, just for some background information, I was the runner up of the Silver Conference this year, and I decided that Kalos was to be the site of my next adventure." Olivia explained. "Wow, that's awesome! So you're already a pro trainer!" Copycat exclaimed in awe. "But that doesn't really answer why the hell you fell out of the sky." Copycat added. "Well, if you would just let me finish, I'll get to that!" Olivia scolded. "Anyway, I was on a plane going from Blackthorn to Lumiose. For a good portion of the flight, everything was normal, but then things started to get strange…" Olivia explained, holding Whismur tight as she recalled the traumatizing experience.

"This isn't a ghost story, right? Because ghosts don't exist." Copycat said, chuckling. "No, it's not, as far as I know. Please let me continue." Olivia said, getting more and more annoyed at the boy who saved her life, twice.

Copycat made a motion with his hands to tell Olivia to go on with the story, unaware of how much of a nuisance he was being. "Ok, well we were getting ready to land in Lumiose when I heard a loud thud come from under the plane. My first thought was that we landed, but then I looked out the window and saw that we were still in the air." Olivia continued. "Couldn't that just be air turbulence, though?" Copycat suggested. "That was my next thought, but then what happened next really changed my mind. A giant pillar of light blasted through the plane, and we began plummeting to the ground in a now useless hunk of metal." Olivia said, voice shaking with tears welling up. "Well that's definitely going on national news." Copycat joked. Olivia giggled a bit at this. "In all seriousness though, what did you do?" Copycat asked concernedly.

"Well, something really stupid," Olivia said regretfully. "I went on the top of the plane to see what was going on." "Well it's better than doing nothing." Copycat added. "I guess," Olivia said, reminiscing. "Anyway, I went on the roof of the plane and found that this was being caused by a criminal," Olivia explained. "I tried to stop him, but I wasn't enough…" Olivia said as she began to tear up. "Hey, don't cry. What happened?" Copycat coaxed. "Well, it was a man in a red labcoat and some red-and-blue duck thing. I fought it, but I was blasted off the plane with a Hyper Beam…" Olivia explained, bursting into tears. "A-Are you okay?" Copycat asked. _Silph… _He thought. "Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia then got up and went to the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later, Olivia came back with a handful of tissues. "I'm sorry, it's been too much for a girl to handle in one day." Olivia apologized, sniffling. "I know exactly where you're coming from. It's okay to be upset, and I don't mind if you cry." Copycat coaxed, stroking her silky brown hair while looking into her bloodshot green eyes.

Out of sadness, lust, and gratitude, Olivia threw her arms around Copycat for the third time, crying onto his well-toned shoulder. Copycat took his powerful hands and gently tilted the younger girl's head out of his chest and at his own eyes. With a soft, grim tone, he began to speak. "Olivia… I'm going to go look for that man who attacked you. No one can get away with that, let alone attempt to destroy a city." She looked at him with her still red eyes, worriedly. "What if something happens?" She asked him, tearing up once again. "Then it will have all been worth it, knowing that I've protected my city." He replied. "You're really dumb, aren't you?" She teased, pushing away from their embrace and hitting him on the arm, giggling. Her face seemed to have cleared up since her breakdown a few minutes ago. "Well come on, you didn't think I'd let your dumb ass go all by itself, did you?" She said, grabbing him by the hand and tugging him towards the door, which opened as they approached it, onto the busy street.

Copycat was fed up with her yanking him around, and let go of her hand. Olivia turned around and looked at Copycat with a confused gaze. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, Olivia, as much as I'd love for you to come with me, I don't want you to get hurt." Olivia burst out laughing. "W-What's so funny?!" He asked, a bit shocked by her rather unusual behavior. "You don't have a choice, I'm going and that's final. Now come on, we need to make sure that creepy guy doesn't cause any more trouble." She took Copycat's hand once more and dragged him across the city, in search of Silph.

Copycat's legs began to tire from scurrying across Lumiose. Somehow Olivia managed to stay perfectly energized even after what seemed to be hours. Copycat's lungs seemed to burn every time he exhaled, and it hurt his throat every time he coughed. Reaching the brink of passing out, Copycat finally spoke up. "Olivia, could we stop for just a second?" The girl let go of his hand and turned to face him with a quizzical look on her face. They stood there not speaking for around 30 seconds, Olivia looking up at the sky as if she was pondering something. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Holy crap, I'm stupid!" Olivia said, dramatically hitting her forehead with her fingers with a bouncing motion. "What is it?" Copycat asked.

He got no answer from Olivia. Instead, she reached into her purse and pulled out a Poke Ball. _Oh, I can't believe I didn't think of that myself. _Copycat thought to himself as Olivia threw out her blue and red dragon. "Saaaal!" It roared as it hunched over to allow the two teens to board her. "Well, we just wasted an hour of our time." Copycat groaned. Olivia simply ignored him as she pulled on Salamence's scaly blue skin, signaling her to take to the sky. The gentle giant obeyed, and at a tremendous speed, the Pokemon flapped her gargantuan red wings and rose into the air.

Olivia was used to the high altitude, cold air, and speed. Copycat, however, was not. He was clutching furiously to Olivia, tightly wrapping his tan, fit arms around her waist. The side of his head rested on her upper back with his eyes closed. Olivia was charmed by this gesture, and took one of her hands off of Salamence to stroke the scared boy's arm, ensuring him that he was alright.

The two soared around Lumiose for hours, with no sign of Silph or Porygon-Z. Just before the two were going to give up their pursuit, a beam of pure energy flashed in the distance, blowing up a building in the distance. Copycat had gotten used to the feeling of flying in the sky at this point and was paying close attention, looking out for any signs of the terrorists. "Did you see that?" Copycat asked Olivia, referring to the explosion. "What do you think I am, blind?" She asked sarcastically. "Hold on, your flight is about to land." Olivia joked. Copycat once again put his arms around Olivia's waist, giving her chills. Directing her attention back at the task at hand, she steered Salamence toward the ruined building. When they approached it, she pulled on her Pokemon's thick skin once more, commanding it to descend. Salamence got the hint, and dove down to the ground at sonic-speed. Copycat cringed at this once more, holding on to Olivia much like he had before. Her eyes narrowed as they got closer and closer to the ground, bracing herself for impact. It appeared as if they were going to crash head on into the pavement, which worried Copycat even more. Olivia smirked at his sign of weakness. His bravery astounded her, and knowing that he was actually human reassured her. The ground was just feet away, and Olivia pulled up on Salamence's skin for the last time, causing it to align herself with the ground, making them parallel to it instead of perpendicular. Salamence's behemoth feet skidded against the ground, raising dust into the air. This dust trailed behind the two trainers as they skid across their makeshift runway. Much to Copycat's relief, the flight came to an end. "Thanks Salamence!" Olivia said as she grabbed Whismur and hopped off her gargantuan dragon. Copycat, still in shock from his near death experience, was left trembling on Salamence. Letting out a chuckle, Olivia walked over to him and pried him off of her prized Pokemon, then returning it to its Poke Ball.

"Come on, we have a mad scientist to stop, remember?" Olivia reminded, nudging Copycat, who was now on the ground, with her foot. At this remark, the boy rushed to his feet and looked at his surroundings. "There." He said in a somber, monotonous voice as he pointed at a pillar of smoke around 50 feet away.


	6. Chapter 6

Another session of running ensued, but this one lasted less than 5 minutes. When they arrived at the site of the attack, a blue and red duck-like creature was in sight, blasting beams of fire, ice and electricity in all directions. "That must be Porygon-Z's Tri Attack. Interesting." A deep, calm voice said. Olivia, who was standing in front of Copycat, turned around in surprise. "Did you say that?" She asked him, shocked. Copycat, just as confused looked at her with the same puzzled look. "No, that's not my voice…" He said with a rather sarcastic tone. "Well, if it wasn't me and it wasn't you, then who the hell was it?" He asked her, jerking his head around as if he was looking for someone desperately. "Okay, I've had my fun," The voice said once again. "I'll reveal myself to you." Out of the shadow of the exploded building came two figures: a human and a Pokemon. The human was around 5' 8", and rather muscular. His pale white skin was stained with dirt and soot that he was standing in before. He was wearing a white robe turned brown by the same phenomenon, with a black belt tying it together. His hair was a dark brown, short but messy. A combination of sweat and product were probably the culprits behind this. As for the Pokemon, it was around 2 feet tall and resembled that of a wolf, but bipedal and an azure color. A pattern around its eyes depicted a mask of some sort, and the same type of markings covered its paws and waist.

"The name is Leo and this is Riolu," Leo said, referring to his Pokemon. "A pleasure."He said, bowing before he shook Copycat's hand. "And you are?" He asked Copycat. "I'm Copycat, nice to meet you." He replied, smiling. Leo eyed Olivia, smiling seductively with his sharp jaw and perfect teeth and lips. He made his way towards her and asked the same question: "And who might you be?" Olivia was flattered by his obviously flirtatious greeting. "I'm Olivia." She replied, blushing all the while. Leo knelt down in one knee in front of her, took her dainty hand, and kissed it, then returning it to look up at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said, smirking.

Inside, this was driving Copycat crazy, but he knew the task at hand needed to be addressed. "We can worry about introductions later, but right now a scientist and his wacko computer program is destroying the city! Let's move!" Copycat shouted. Olivia was pulled back down to earth, regretting that she let Leo get the best of her. "You're absolutely right," Leo replied. "Riolu, use Aura Sphere on that Porygon-Z!" He ordered the puppy-like Pokemon.

Riolu leaped into the air as a ball of blue energy was created between his paws. The sphere grew until it became about the size of Riolu's head, and at that point was launched at Porygon-Z, who was busy shooting Hyper Beams at a nearby building, people running and screaming every which way. The ball of energy travelled at an unimaginable pace, and seemed to slice through the air as it approached its target. "Dodge that." A ghastly voice commanded. Next to the cyberduck stood Silph with a blank expression on his face.

Porygon-Z teleported from its current location somehow, and to behind Riolu. The ball of energy turned in midair as it made its way toward Porygon-Z once more, even faster than before. The aura sphere moved so fast that Silph nor Porygon-Z had time to react, leading to the inevitable impact.

Silph stepped off the top of the building he was currently on, only to hover in the air next to it. He slowly descended to the ground, in front of where the three teens stood. "Nice start, but it will take much more than that to stop us!" Silph said blankly.

_This isn't the Silph I know… What's going on? _Copycat thought to himself. "Well, I can't stand by and let you fight him by yourself, can I?" Copycat said to Leo confidently. "Croagunk, Brick-Break, go!" He ordered as his dad's frog-like Pokemon lunged at Porygon-Z. "Porygon-Z, Psychic." The duck focused its concentration and blasted Croagunk across the street, causing it to hit a building. _Psychic type attacks do a lot of damage to Croagunk. There's no doubt that Croagunk is knocked out. _Copycat thought. Olivia, upset by this, prepared her Pokemon for attack."Salamence, hit it with a Dragon Pulse!" Olivia commanded. "Whismur, Boomburst!" Salamence rose into the air as Whismur jumped on top, the two preparing for a combo attack.

"Saaal!" The fierce creature roared as she charged up a beam of energy in her mouth. At the same time, Whismur covered his ears and braced himself for his own attack. "MURRRR!" He screamed as an ear piercing scream reverberated throughout the city.

Porygon-Z was taken aback by the surprisingly strong attack, twitching violently in the air. "No." Silph said, a tone of worry in his voice. "Salamence, now!" Olivia commanded. Obeying her master's orders, Salamence fired the beam of energy she had been charging up, directly hitting the Porygon-Z.

"NO!" Silph screamed as he fell to his knees. Tears fell to the pavement of the street as his arms fell weak. They collapsed under him, causing his head to hit the blacktop and pass out.

"So, it's over?" Leo asked, confused. "It would appear to be…" Olivia answered, just as confused.

Silph's arm began to move right after Olivia's remark, rising ever so slightly. The same dark gas he was engulfed in while in the elevator was being emitted out of him, circling around his body. The gas started expanding until a cloud was formed above him, which started to rain a purple liquid. As this peculiar water hit Silph, he was lifted off of the ground and hurled into the air, hovering in midair once again. Neither Leo or Olivia saw this, as they were both tending to their Pokemon. Copycat, however, saw the entire scene play out, now anxious as to what would happen next. "Guys, I wouldn't be too sure of it." He remarked, pointing to the revived Silph.

"Okay, so the nerd's back up again, no problem," Leo said nonchalantly. "We defeated him before, and we'll beat him again."

"Rotom, go." The ghastly looking Silph said blankly as he hurled another Poke Ball into the air in front of him. "What?!" Olivia gasped in shock. "He has more than just Porygon-Z?" Leo giggled at her reaction. "My dear, a Pokemon trainer is allowed to have more than one Pokemon, just like how you own both a Whismur and a Salamence." Leo replied in a flirtatious, yet condescending tone. Olivia's face went bright red, both with anger and embarrassment. "Don't you think I know that? I was the runner-up in the Johto League for Pete's sake!" Olivia screamed.

The two continued bickering, but Copycat brought his attention back to study the small, plasma like Pokemon he was about to face. It was around 8 inches tall, but appeared much bigger from far away. Like Porygon-Z, its movements were quick and choppy, almost as if it was flickering. A neon blue film enveloped its orange body, with two lightning-bolt shaped appendages protruding from it's sides. By its look, Copycat guessed it was an Electric and Ghost type. _Rotom's floating in the air, so Vibrava's ground type attacks won't do much good. _Copycat thought to himself. "Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice," Copycat said to himself. He reached into his back pocket, grabbing a Poke Ball. "Vibrava, show this thing who's boss!" He said as he threw it. Vibrava emerged from his capsule, energized and ready to fight. Silph smirked at the sight of the small dragon. "Rotom, to the tower." He commanded. The small electric Pokemon fled from Vibrava, making it's way toward a huge tower in the middle of the city. "What could he possibly be doing?" Copycat asked himself. "Vibrava, after it! Olivia, come on!" As Vibrava flew in hot pursuit after Rotom, Copycat ran over to Olivia, who was too busy fighting with Leo to hear him. "You guys can talk later." Copycat said as he pulled Olivia and Whismur away from Leo, dragging them onto Salamence's back. He got on behind her, grabbing onto her waist, sending chills throughout Olivia's body. "Follow Vibrava." He commanded sternly. "O-Okay…" Olivia responded, both confused by his request and recovering from his flirtatious advance. "Salamence, after Vibrava!" She told her partner.

At once, the dragon took off, zooming after Copycat's Pokemon at an extremely fast speed. Copycat remained calm, looking ahead for Rotom. Olivia was surprised that Copycat wasn't clinging onto her. He was either used to the feeling or felt that clinging onto her wouldn't help in this situation. Either way, it disappointed her that he wasn't. She liked the feeling of his warm body pressed against her back, as she thought it was cute. _I can worry about that later, once this is all over. _Olivia thought to herself, trying to be focused on the task at hand.

Finally, Vibrava had dipped down, landing on the ground in front of a huge, beautiful tower. It was illuminated by bright lights that shone on every floor, and the top held a sign depicting a Poke Ball in front of a lightning bolt: the universal Gym sign. Olivia pulled on Salamence's skin, causing it to descend onto the ground. She turned to Copycat as she got off her Pokemon. "So… The tower is a Gym?" Copycat smirked at her ignorance. "Yes," he said mockingly. "But I don't believe that's why Silph and Rotom are targeting it." Copycat stressed this part more sternly. "What is it?" She asked, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes. "Prism Tower is the database of all transmission records in the Kalos Region, as well as the central power source." Copycat explained, pushing away from Olivia. He started to walk to where Rotom was hovering with anger in his eyes. Olivia ran up to him, clutching his left arm from behind. "Then that would mean that if Silph accessed the tower's database-"

"-Then he could control everything in the Kalos region. Internet, heating, power, he could even see transmissions between the Champion and the Elite Four." Copycat finished, shaking Olivia off of him. "Vibrava, we have to stop Rotom before it's too late!" He explained to his new friend. _Well what if I don't want to? If all I'm gonna be is a weapon to him, why should I be his partner? I'm out. _Vibrava then flicked his wings and started to fly away from the tower. "Vibrava, listen to me, please!" Copycat hollered. Just then, a human appeared from out of one of the streets that led to Centrico Plaza, where Prism Tower lie. "Rotom, Imprison." The figure commanded as it stepped out of the shadows.

A red-haired man in a labcoat came into view.

Rotom obeyed its master, rising into the air while its eyes glowed red. A red barrier surrounded the plaza, surrounding everything in it. Nothing could escape.


	7. Chapter 7

A red-haired man in a labcoat came into view.

Rotom obeyed its master, rising into the air while its eyes glowed red. A red barrier surrounded the plaza, surrounding everything in it. Nothing could escape.

"Viii!" Vibrava screamed, repeatedly crashing into the forcefield, trying to escape. Not a scratch was made on the wall. He continued to attempt to break the barrier, but in the end did not prevail. _Does this bitch not know I'm claustrophobic? Imma go beat up this nigga! _Vibrava zoomed towards Rotom, who was fiddling with the lock on the tower. "Rotom, get inside." Silph commanded robotically. Rotom finally broke the lock, and then proceeded to open the doors to Prism Tower, letting itself and Silph into the building. "Bravaaa!" The insect-like dragon shrieked as he crashed into the tower doors, which had closed behind Silph.

"This isn't good," Olivia said worriedly. "If Silph reaches the control panel, we're all doomed." Whismur, who had been napping on Salamence, woke up at these words. "Murr! Whis-murr!" He cried in fear. Copycat, who felt Whismur's pain, walked over to him and picked up the little purple Pokemon. "Listen, buddy. I don't know you all that well, but I love all Pokemon, and that includes you. I promise that I will do everything to protect you, and that, you can count on." At this mini-speech, Olivia swooned a bit, running up to Copycat and hugging him for the 8 billionth time. "Thank you, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." She said, nuzzling her face up into his chest.

At this point, Copycat knew what she wanted, and definitely returned her feelings. However, saving the world was more important than some girl, and he had to worry about that later. "I'm sure you'd do fine. You're still a better battler than I am, so why are you relying on me?" He responded angrily. "You wanna see what I can do? The cutesy act is done!" Olivia yelled back. "Salamence, hun, Hyper Beam on the door, NOW!" She commanded. The huge dragon sauntered its way over to the door, yawning from the small nap she had with Whismur. She shook her head about, waking the dragon up quite a bit. "Sala!" She roared as a beam of orange energy charged up in her mouth. "Release it now" At her command, Salamence blasted the beam of powerful energy at the door, completely destroying it.

"Wow, beautiful and strong. I just keep falling in love with you more and more." A familiar voice said. It was deep and smooth, like that of a certain blue-eyed individual. "Leo?" Olivia asked, looking around for her suitor. "Hey gorgeous." He said, walking with Riolu into the plaza from one of the outside streets. "Okay, now that we're all here, can we go? Kinda urgent!" Copycat growled, more and more annoyed with Leo's advances. "Yeah, let's go." Olivia agreed, looking down at the ground, blushing intensely.

Copycat took Olivia's hand and ran through the gaping hole where a door was supposed to be. Leo, Riolu, Vibrava, Whismur, Croagunk, and Salamence entered right after them.

Once inside, Copycat let go of Olivia and began frantically looking around for Rotom and Silph. "Come on… Where is that bastard?" Olivia went in the opposite direction, looking for any clues of the evil scientist. As Olivia proceeded down the hall of the first floor, she began hearing cracking sounds. "Guys, this way!" She said, motioning them to come toward her with her hands. The two boys and the Pokemon dashed over to Olivia as fast as they could, curious as to what she found. "What is it?" Copycat asked, an exasperated look on his face. "I think it's Silph," Olivia responded. "Follow me." Olivia and the gang ran down the hall, their feet making clunking noises on the titanium floor of the gym.

Eventually, they reached another door. It had a lock on it, so it was only assumed they couldn't get in. Riolu and Leo pushed their way through the crowd of Pokemon and stepped up to the door. "Rather than you making a mess of the place with your Salamence," Leo teased Olivia. How about instead I take care of this real quick." Olivia tensed up with anger at this remark, as it insulted not only her, but her partner as well. As Leo passed her, she hit his arm. "Ooh, that hurt!" Leo sarcastically squealed. "I think we may need to call an ambulance." Copycat, who had been watching this entire scene occur, spoke up in order to get them back on track once more, "Leo, you were saying…" Leo, who was leaning against a wall on the other side of the room, turned around to address Copycat. "Oh, right," He remembered, a glint in his eye. "Riolu, Dual Chop on the door!" Riolu obeyed his trainer's orders and stopped playing with the other Pokemon. "Riiii!" He cried as he jumped into the air, his front paws coated with a purple light. In midair, the small blue Pokemon did a front flip, sending him flying straight toward the door.

"Now!" Leo commanded, obvious passion in his voice. Riolu flung his two arms behind him as he neared the door, readying his attack. Then one arm in front of the other, he hit the door with astounding force, denting it more and more with each blow. Eventually, the door exploded with a bang, exposing the next hallway. Copycat dashed through immediately, Vibrava right behind him. Leo, however, was content staying behind for a little bit. "How'd you like that, sweetheart?" He asked Olivia, putting his arm around her. "Back off," She said, running after Copycat. "We have a city to save!" She called back to Leo.

Copycat, Olivia, Leo, and the Pokemon all made it into the next room, which appeared to be an empty space; nothing more than a dark, solid, metal box. "What is this place?" Olivia said to herself. "This is the control room." Copycat answered. Olivia looked around, confused. There were no controls, just blank space. "How?" She asked.

"A very good question." A monotone voice answered. "A key is needed, and I have just the thing," Silph stepped out of one of the dark corners of the room, chuckling. "Rotom, go." He commanded. The trio gasped as Rotom zoomed into the room and disappeared into the floor.  
"Control panel unlocked." A mechanical voice said. At this, the room flashed with light, blinding everyone in it. Olivia, who was behind Copycat, clung onto him, burying her face in his sweatshirt while wrapping her arms around his waist. Copycat used his left arm to block out the light, which made it impossible to see anything. "Agh, what is that?" Leo angrily asked himself. "It's blinding me!" Olivia added.

Copycat stood silent and rigid, his face blank. "This isn't good," He muttered. The light cleared, leaving the room in its same dark, empty state. This time, however, A large screen resembling that of a TV was turned on.

The screen flickered. Two beady blue eyes appeared on the now orange screen. "Rotototo!" It cackled. Cracks in the floor and walls shined blue, giving off an eerie vibe. Out of the walls came control panels, which had hundreds of buttons each. Out of the ceiling came lights, which gave off the same creepy, blue iridescence, lighting up the previously pitch-black room. "Rotom, start the data collection sequence." Silph ordered in the same monotone voice.

"Data collection sequence…?" Olivia wondered under her breath. She was still clutching onto Copycat, terrified of what was to happen next. Leo heard her and spoke up.

"You see sweetheart, Prism Tower is the primary database for the entire Kalos Region," Leo started to explain, coming over to Olivia and whispering in her ear. "Every birth, computer, household, heck, even phone call, is stored here." Copycat, who was already aware of this, looked down at the ground, thinking. "Leo, what moves does your Riolu have?" Copycat asked, not looking up to address the flirtatious teen. "I don't really know, but from my knowledge it has Dual Chop and Brick Break." At this, Copycat frowned. He did not get the answer he would have liked.

"Data Collection complete," A mechanical female voice said. "To eject, press '1' on the control panel. To cancel, press '2'." At this, Copycat dashed to the main control panel, while Silph did the same. "This is our only shot!" Copycat exclaimed, sprinting as fast as he could.

Silph, possessed or not, was out of shape, and hence was lagging behind Copycat. It appeared as if this was over. Copycat was within 5 feet of the control panel. Then he read the screen.

'Ejecting'.

Somehow, Silph had managed to hit the button without touching it. He had lost. "Good job, Rotom. Come." Silph said. Rotom, who was still inside the controls, chuckled through the speakers and exited through the monitor, which now read: 'Safe to eject'. "Why is this such a big deal? Who cares if he has all this information?" Olivia asked, puzzled. "Well, this information includes secret files from the Elite Four and Champion, sweetheart. That's my guess on what he's after. If Silph gets those, it's game over." Leo explained. "Why didn't someone say something sooner! I thought this was just some guy trespassing!" Olivia exclaimed. "Whismur, use Icy Wind!" She commanded with a worried tone. The purple rabbit-like creature, who was standing beside Olivia, jumped into the air and expelled a cold mist from its mouth, aimed at Rotom.

"Dodge." Silph told his Pokemon. Rotom teleported to the other side of the room, leaving it unaffected by the cold air. "Get rid of this pest with Electro Ball, now." Rotom put its arms together and began creating a ball of electricity, then blasting it at Olivia and Whismur. At great speed, the ball rushed toward the tiny Pokemon and the girl. "Riolu, deflect it with Dual Chop!" Leo yelled frantically. Riolu jumped in the air and hit the ball with his paws, blasting it back at Silph, but hurting itself in the process. Riolu fell to the ground, screaming in pain from both the shock and the fall.

The deflected Electro Ball hit Rotom before Silph could give a command, dealing massive damage and causing Rotom to hit the wall. "Salamence, block the door!" Olivia told her Salamence. The dragon happily obliged and trotted over to the exit. Leo, concerned about his Pokemon, ran over to Riolu. "Are you okay?" He asked it frantically. "Rii…" It moaned, lying on the ground. "My guess is that it's paralyzed." Copycat said grimly. Leo asked the Pokemon. "Rii.." It replied, smiling. "I think that was a yes." Leo told Olivia. "Copycat, you finish off Silph." Olivia told him, digging through her purse. "Will do." He replied.

"Vibrava, use DragonBreath!" Copycat shouted. The bug-like Pokemon took to the air and flew in front of the Rotom, who was currently struggling to get up. _Imma mess up this bitch! _Vibrava thought. "Vii!" He cried as he shot beam after beam of hot, smelly Vibrava breath from his gaping mouth, hitting the poor electric phantom. After around 20 beams, Rotom had passed out from the overwhelming stench.

"Alright Vibrava, you did it!" Copycat congratulated the dragon. _Not yet._ It thought. He continued to shoot DragonBreaths, even after Rotom had fainted. "Vibrava, stop!" Copycat ordered. There was no reply from the Pokemon. It continued hitting Rotom, who was far past knocked out and obviously in danger. "Enough. Rotom, return." Silph said nonchalantly, taking out a Poke-Ball and returning his partner.

Vibrava, confused on where the Rotom went, zoomed around the room looking for the small electric Pokemon. "Vibrava, it's in its Poke-Ball." Copycat told his rowdy companion. Enraged, it began blasting DragonBreaths at Silph, who dodged each one surprisingly well. "Vibrava, stop! You're going to hurt someone!" Copycat pleaded, practically screaming. "Whismur, Icy Wind!" Olivia told her Pokemon. Whismur let out another cold breath, hitting Vibrava and blasting it down to the floor. "I think it's over," Copycat said with relief. "Leo, call Officer Jenny." Leo took his phone from the back pocket of his robe and began dialing. Vibrava, who was now on the floor, began twitching. "Is it getting up again?" Olivia asked. _I thought that kid was my nigga! No one messes with me! _Vibrava thought. Once again, he flew into the air and let out an ear-piercing screech. "Uh-oh…" Copycat said quietly under his breath.

The bug-like Pokemon was shrouded in light once again, becoming nothing more than a white silhouette. Its four wings grew larger, as did its tail and neck. Its six legs seemed to fuse into four, two large hind ones and smaller front ones. A crest developed on the back of its head, which also grew in size. "It's evolving again!" Olivia exclaimed in both awe and horror, shielding herself with Copycat once more.


	8. Chapter 8

The light faded, putting into view a large, green dragon Pokemon. "Gon!" It roared. "Evolved Pokemon are stronger, meaning this is going to be even more difficult." Copycat thought out loud. "Officer Jenny is on her way to pick up Silph," Leo announced. "We just need to calm Vibrava or whatever it is down." The newly evolved Pokemon was now clawing the side of the room, leaving a large dent. It spewed flames from its mouth, scorching the wall and leaving it in a liquid state. "Whismur, knock it out with Icy Wind!" Olivia commanded. "Don't let it escape!" Whismur let out one more cold breath, hitting the dragon Pokemon and knocking it to the ground. "Croagunk, use Poison Jab to keep it down!" Copycat told his dad's Pokemon. The frog lunged at the weakened Dragon type and used its three fingers to punch it in the stomach, leaving it unconscious.

"Good job, Croagunk. Thank you." Copycat said to the frog-like Pokemon. "Croaa…" It replied.

"Raaagh!" Something behind the trio made a bellowing sound. Olivia, knowing her Pokemon well, turned around and saw that it was her scaly friend. "What is it, Salamence?" She asked it, turning to face it.

Behind her Pokemon, Olivia saw a woman in a uniform, who had handcuffs in one hand and a leash in another. Beside her stood a yellow dog-like Pokemon that resembled a lightning bolt. "Officer Jenny!" Leo exclaimed. "Salamence, return!" Olivia said as she took her Poke Ball and recalled her massive friend, making way for the police officer.

"AHHH" Silph, who had been sitting in the corner, screamed at the top of his lungs. The group turned around to see him collapsed on the ground, a purple gas emanating from the scientist. "Huh?!" Olivia exclaimed in shock. "I had a feeling this was the case," Officer Jenny said. "I know Silph, he's not a bad man. Something was controlling him."

The gas had finished flowing out of the unconscious scientist, appearing as a semi-humanoid figure. "Before you do anything drastic," A booming voice said. It was coming from the ghastly figure. "You must know that it was me, and with no bad intentions." The ghost hovered from the back of the room to in front of the three trainers and officer. "My name is Kathrin. I am looking for my sister. I must find her, farewell." At this, Kathrin the ghost maiden dissipated into a gaseous state once more, escaping through cracks in the walls.

"W-What?" Olivia jumped at the phenomenon. "Strange." Copycat added. "I'll investigate that later. Right now, I need to get this man to a hospital. You kids go on ahead." Officer Jenny told the trio.

At this, Leo picked up Riolu and ran out as fast as he could, yelling: "I'm going to the Pokemon Center, meet me there!" Officer Jenny followed, Silph in her arms and her Pokemon following. With Leo, Silph, Kathrin and Officer Jenny gone, Copycat and Olivia were alone. "Wow, you did fantastic." Copycat said, putting his hand on Olivia's shoulder. At his touch, she blushed, flattered by his remark. "T-thanks, but you were the one who took out Rotom." Olivia replied, giggling uncontrollably. "Are you okay?" Copycat asked her with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied shyly. They directed their gaze from each other toward the evolved Vibrava, who was lying on the ground, frostbitten and unconscious. "What Pokemon is that?" Copycat asked, referring to his newly evolved dragon. "Let's see what the PokeDex says." Olivia replied, taking a tablet-shaped object out of her purse. She turned it on and pointed it at Copycat's Pokemon.

"Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon and the evolved form of Vibrava. Flygon whips up a sandstorm by flapping its wings. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing. Because the "singing" is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this Pokémon is said to be the desert spirit." The PokeDex said in a mechanical voice similar to that of the control panel. Copycat stared in awe at Flygon, who was still not moving. "It looks like it's in trouble. Put it in its Poke Ball so we can get out of here." Olivia told him. "Actually, I haven't gotten a Poke Ball yet.." Copycat said sheepishly. "So it's not actually yours?" Olivia was confused. "No, but it wants to be." Olivia sighed and reached into her purse once more to pull out a red and white sphere. "Here, throw this at it and it'll be yours." She told him as she handed it to him. "Okay."

Copycat threw the ball at his dragon friend, opening it up and enveloping Flygon in a red light. It was absorbed into the capsule, which then closed shut and fell on the ground. The ball twitched. Once. Twice. Three times. Then, it stopped. "Yay, Flygon is mine!" Copycat exclaimed as he ran over to the ball to pick it up. "Okay, let's get out of here." Olivia told him. "Whismur, let's go!" Her smallest Pokemon jumped into her arms, indicating that it was ready to go. The two exited Prism Tower, in search of the Pokemon Center.

"So, what are you planning on doing next?" Olivia asked her new friend. She was worried on whether or not she was to see him again. "Well, I was planning on going on a journey in Kalos, but Flygon's acting up has me thinking about whether or not that's a good idea." He replied grimly. "May I recommend Hoenn? According to the PokeDex it's Flygon's home region, and I'm heading there as well, so I have an extra ticket." Olivia suggested her risque idea. "Interesting, I'll keep that in mind." _Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Is he on to me? _She thought to herself, regretting her decision.

"By the way," Copycat stopped and turned around to directly face Olivia, putting his hands on her waist. "Thank you. For everything." Olivia was charmed by this, and pulled Copycat in for a hug. "Awe, no problem." She replied, intensely blushing and smiling. Olivia let go and looked to her left, realizing that they had made it to the Pokemon Center.

"Leo is probably waiting for us inside." Olivia said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Not to mention that we have to get our Pokemon healed." Copycat added. The two walked inside the hospital/hotel to see a lobby filled with tables, which had a long, brown carpet leading up to a counter where a woman stood. She had pink hair and two curly pigtails, and was accompanied by a plump, pink Pokemon. "You go find Leo, I need to heal my Pokemon." Copycat said to Olivia "Can you take Whismur? He doesn't look too good." She replied. "Of course." Olivia was marvelled at how kind Copycat was, and made him seem even more attractive. "Thank you." Olivia then wandered off to try and find Leo, who was somewhere in the abyss of people in the lobby.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. Would you like to restore your Pokemon to full health?" The woman with the pink Pokemon asked. "Yes, please." Copycat replied, handing the nurse his Poke Ball and Whismur. "We will have your Pokemon back in no time. Have a seat and we will call you when we're finished." Nurse Joy explained, taking the Pokemon and walking into a room behind the counter.

Copycat looked around the crowded lobby in search of his new brunette friend. He looked left and right, scanning faces in hopes he would see her. "Hey Copycat, this way!" He heard a voice shout from behind him. He turned to see Olivia standing up in the back of the room, waving her hands back and forth like a Vigoroth. Copycat chuckled at the sight. He made his way toward her, scooting and shimmying past human roadblocks in the lobby.

Please review! I'd love to hear feedback, and sorry for not posting in 2 days :p


	9. Chapter 9

After what seemed to be 1,000 years, Copycat finally reached Olivia, who was sitting at a window side booth with Leo and Riolu. "Hey," He said to Olivia. "Sorry for the wait." Olivia blushed at his unnecessary apology, finding it cute. "No problem. Sit down." Olivia giggled, motioning him to sit beside her.

"So Leo, why did you want to meet up?" Copycat asked as he took his seat next to Olivia. "I thought it would be rude to just take off. I'd like to get to know you two a bit more," He replied politely. "Especially you." He finished, grabbing Olivia's hands and smiling. "What do you mean?" She replied, puzzled. "Tell me everything, sweetheart. You have this certain aura about you that drives me crazy. Perhaps if I knew more about you, I could understand why I'm so drawn to you."

Olivia was shocked by his intelligent answer, which gave him a bit more of an attractive light. It showed he wasn't another arrogant boy hitting on her for her looks like the men from earlier.

"I'll leave you two alone. I don't want to intrude on anything. Plus, I have things to do myself." Copycat said as he stood up. Croagunk, who sat beside him, jumped up from his seat onto the ground, as the two made their way into the crowd. Just as he was about to leave, he felt someone touch him. As he turned around, he saw Olivia, who was staring back at him with her emerald-colored eyes, innocently. "Copycat, please stay. I still need you to show me around afterwards." She said flirtatiously, pulling him back into his seat.

After seeing this, Leo turned a bright red, intensely studying the situation. After concluding that he still had a shot, he decided to step up his game. "Anyway, princess, tell me everything." He said seriously, taking her hands once more and staring into her eyes. "Well," Olivia began, her face bright red from Leo's attention. "I came here from Johto to have a vacation with my Pokemon. I just took 2nd place in the Johto League, losing to a very powerful trainer with a legendary Pokemon." Leo, who was still holding onto Olivia's hands, grasped them tighter, looking into her eyes with his own deep blue ones. He seemed to penetrate her soul. "I'm truly sorry." He said, kissing her hands. At this, she pulled them away from him, offended by his advance, now placing them at her sides.

Copycat, who could see through his facade, was trying his hardest not to burst into laughter from the boy's foolishness. Recovering from the rejection, Leo cleared his throat. "Do you know which one?" He asked, trying to cover up his embarrassment. He shot Copycat a dirty look, who returned it with his own. "Yeah, it was Mewtwo." She replied, looking down sadly. Copycat, who had been sitting quietly throughout the entire conversation, decided to speak up. "Isn't Mewtwo the most powerful Pokemon?" Olivia, reminded of this past encounter, recalled the events in her head.

"_Shelgon, Headbutt!" _

"_Dodge Mewtwo, then use Blizzard." The genetic cat Pokemon teleported, then shot down Olivia's future Salamence with a powerful gust of air, almost knocking her strongest Pokemon unconscious. "Shelgon, get up, please!" Her cocoon Pokemon, who was caked in an icy blanket, struggled to move. All of the sudden, a white light surrounded her partner, transforming its shape and increasing its size. When it faded, an elegant blue dragon Pokemon stood before her. This newly evolved Salamence took to the sky, circling around Mewtwo. "Alright, Shelgon, you evolved! Go for Hyper Beam!" She ordered. Salamence charged up a violet beam of light in her mouth and proceeded to blast it at her opponent. _

" _Mewtwo, dodge and use Blizzard once more." Just as effortlessly as before, Mewtwo dodged the powerful attack, floated up behind Salamence, and sent her falling to the ground with one more icy gust of wind, leaving her dragon frozen and fainted. "Salamence, no!" Olivia screamed. She knelt beside her fainted partner, crying into its exposed stomach. _"Mewtwo _is _one of the most powerful Pokemon of all time. It really was an unfair fight." Olivia replied, tearing up towards the end of her sentence. She began bawling as she lay her head on the table. "I was so close…" She said, her voice wavering. Copycat put his right hand into the groove in her lower back. "Hey," He said. She looked up at him attentively, red faced and teary eyed, mascara running down her face. "You are a great trainer. You've demonstrated that. It was an unfair fight." He told her. She smiled at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you, but if I want to become the strongest trainer ever, I have to be able to defeat any type of Pokemon." Copycat laughed at her statement. "You can't expect to win against the strongest Pokemon ever on your first journey. It just doesn't work like that."

Olivia took a deep breath. "You're right," She said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Which is why I'm going to go on another journey, in Hoenn!" She announced. Leo, who didn't want Leo to have _his _girl taken from him from Copycat, decided he needed to do something drastic. "I've been thinking on going there, too," He said, shooting Copycat another dirty look. "Really? Why?" Olivia asked, shocked. "Well, my dream is to become a steel-type gym leader, and the Champion, Steven, is a steel type master. Challenging him may teach me a thing or two about them." He explained. This was not, in fact, Leo's reason for wanting to go at all. Olivia was special. He would not let her get away.

Olivia looked outside to see the sun setting, lighting up Prism Tower and the rubble around it. "Oh shoot, it's getting dark. It was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go find a hotel." She said anxiously. "No need, why don't you stay at my place for the night, I'm sure my dad won't mind." Copycat chimed in happily.

At this remark, Olivia started silently fangirling. She couldn't believe that this perfect boy was asking her to spend the night at his house. _Does he want to have sex with me? Is he just like every other guy? _She thought. "Alright, but no funny business." She agreed flirtatiously. "W-What are you talking about?" Copycat asked, puzzled. "You know what I mean." She replied, winking.

Leo was infuriated at this point, and he knew that Olivia was as good as his if he let this happen. "I'm sorry, and I don't mean to be a bother, but could I as well?" He asked Copycat. His plan was set in motion. One, get her alone. Two, make a move. She was going to be his.

"Do you not live here?" Copycat asked, confused. "Well, not technically," Leo began. "I go to a karate boarding school, and it was blown up by Porygon-Z. They shut down the school, so now I'm left wandering around in a city I barely know. I have no money for a hotel. Please, I beg of you." He explained. Leo was an actor as a child. Playing a needy child was nothing new to him, and he had this in the bag.

Copycat was unsure of this. Leo seemed too forward with Olivia, of whom he also had feelings for. However, Copycat wanted to look good for her, so he accepted. "If you're in need, you are welcome to stay with me for a little bit-" Leo, just hearing these few words, was overjoyed. "Really? Thank you! It means so much to me!" Leo said to Copycat, interrupting his sentence. "-On one condition." He finished. Leo was desperate. He was not going to let Copycat steal Olivia. "Yes, anything." He replied nervously. "If you can beat me in a Pokemon battle, I will let you stay the night." Copycat said confidently. "Anyway, it's 7:00. Let's get to my place for the battle." He suggested. "Let's go, Whismur!" Olivia told her smallest companion, who hopped onto the girl's head.

The three stood up and made their way to the exit of the lobby. At this point, the crowd had cleared out a bit, allowing them to see where they were going. At this point in time, most people were in their homes, with their families. Usually, Copycat would be doing the same, but today was not an ordinary day, by any means.

Once outside, Copycat scouted the area, looking for any signs of a taxi. Being a big city, there were many of these. After a few minutes, he saw one coming their way. "Taxi!" He yelled, waving his right arm around for the driver to see. The blue-and-white car in the distance slowed down, eventually coming to a stop in front of the group. Copycat, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door to the car, motioning the other two to go in. "After you, m'lady." Copycat flirted as Olivia entered the vehicle. "Why thank you." She replied, flashing a suggestive smile, then winking at him before turning her head. _God, she knows how to keep me wanting more. _He thought. Leo simply growled as he passed Copycat. _He will not have her. She __**will **__be mine. _Leo assured himself, buckling in.

Once the other two had entered, Copycat took the last seat next to the door he was holding, closing it behind him. "Where to?" The driver asked. "128 Vernal Avenue, please." Copycat replied. With that, the taxi started moving once more.

"So Leo," Copycat began, turning to his rival. "I only have Flygon, so it has to be a one-on-one battle, just so it's fair." Copycat explained. "That's fine, I only have Riolu, and really, he's not even mine." Leo replied guiltily. "So you _stole _him?" Olivia asked with a disgusted tone. "Well, in a literal sense, then yes…" Leo replied, scratching his head. Olivia crossed her arms and looked the other way, facing the window of the car. "However," Leo began to add. "Riolu wanted to come with me. He was trapped underneath some rubble that Silph's Porygon-Z created. I used my super strength to get him out of there." Leo explained, flexing his muscles as he looked suggestively at Olivia. She turned away once more in disgust. "I don't care, you're a criminal. I don't associate myself around your kind." She said angrily, refusing to turn and face him as she spoke. "Lucky for you, ya won't have ta." The cab driver said. Olivia looked out the window to see a house. It was medium sized, but looked rather expensive. "Finally, I'm home!" Copycat exclaimed, stretching as he got out of the taxi. "2,000 Yen, please." The driver said, reminding Copycat he still hadn't paid. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins. "Here you are," Copycat said as he handed the money to the driver. "Keep the change."

Once everyone got out of the taxi, the three walked up the driveway that led to Copycat's house. "A-are you sure it's okay if I stay here?" Olivia asked, stopping in her tracks. She put her arms behind her back, and began gyrating, swaying from side to side. "Yeah, you'll be fine," Copycat said, walking over to Olivia and putting his arm around her shoulder, which stopped her from swaying. Olivia turned red at his very touch. "O-okay…" Olivia replied as she began walking again. _Bastard… _Leo thought.


	10. Chapter 10

As the trio of teens approached the door, Croagunk, who was dawdling behind them, ran up the driveway and jumped at the door, attempting to get inside. "Okay Croagunk, I know you're excited to see dad, but I have to open the door first." Copycat said as he kneeled in front of his dad's Pokemon. "Croagunk acts a lot like a Growlithe, but that doesn't make any sense." Olivia thought out loud. "Well, Growlithes act the way they do because of the type of love they have for their trainers. Croagunk also shares this same love." Copycat explained. "I share a certain love for someone, and they can be my master if they want." Leo murmured to Olivia, nudging her on the arm. "Stop." She told him, pushing him against the wall of the house.

Copycat shot Leo another dirty look, then put his hands in his pockets, looking for his keys. Once he found them, Copycat put key after key into the door of his house, each one proceeding to fail. "Alright, last one." Copycat grumbled. To his surprise, the key went into the hole completely. Copycat then turned the key, which then opened the door into his house. "Dad, I'm home!" Copycat hollered as he entered the house, Leo,Olivia and Whismur following right behind him. "I'll be right down!" A voice said. It was like that of Copycat's, but deeper and hoarser. "Sorry, my dad can be a bit flighty." Copycat said as he turned to Olivia and Leo. Olivia giggled a bit at this. "I completely understand," Olivia said, smiling. "My dad is the same way."

After waiting around for a few minutes, the teenagers heard someone coming down a stairway. "That would be my dad." Copycat said with an embarrassed smile. A man emerged from a hallway, looking out of breath. He was tall, with tan skin and spiky brown hair, which was littered with gray patches. Croagunk jumped to his side. He spotted Leo and Olivia, to which he made a puzzled face. "Zakary," He said, looking at Copycat. "Who are these people?" Copycat's dad put his hands on his hips and began tapping his foot, waiting for a response from his son. "These are my new friends; Olivia and Leo." Copycat explained, gesturing to the two other teens. "Oh, well it's good to know that my son is making friends," Copycat's dad said, looking at the two. "Call me Brock, or Mr. Harrison. Whichever you prefer." Brock told the two kids. "Hey Zakary," Brock said to his son. "That Olivia is very cute. Don't let her get away." He whispered, winking to his son. "It's not like that!" Copycat replied defensively. "Sure, that's what they always say."

"So, _Zakary_, I knew you had an unusual nickname, but why?" Olivia teased. "Well, that's a simple one," Brock answered. Zakary likes to be called Copycat because of his imitations of Pokemon as a child. The name stuck, and he still uses it today." Olivia giggled at this s bit. "Really? That's adorable!" She teased, blushing at her own remarks.

"Hey dad?" Copycat asked, trying to get his father's attention. "Yes, son?" He replied. "Um, would it be okay if Olivia and Leo spent the night? See, they're not from around here, so they don't have a place to stay." Copycat explained. Copycat, Olivia, and Leo were all crossing their fingers, waiting for the verdict.

"Sure." Brock replied.

"Really?" The three asked in unison and shock. "Yeah, I don't see a problem with it. Zakary, you're fifteen. I trust you. And what kind of representative of Lumiose would I be if I didn't let your friends stay," The group cheered in joy. "But be aware, Zakary, it's up to you to come up with the sleeping arrangement." At this last part, Brock gave his son a wink, as if to say: _go for it champ_. "And dad… One more thing." Copycat blurted out. "C-could you referee a battle?" He asked. Brock's "eyes" lit up with joy. "You have a Pokemon?" He squealed. "Yes, dad." Copycat replied, practically falling to the floor in embarrassment. "Who did you choose?" His dad asked. "Come out back and I'll show you." Copycat said with a smirk. He looked at Olivia, who was staring at him, giggling. They exchanged winks before going outside, into Copycat's backyard.

"So, can I see it?" Brock said with excitement. "Yes Dad," Copycat said with an annoyed tone. He reached into his pocket to pull out a red-and-white ball. "Go, Flygon!" Copycat shouted as he threw the ball into the air. It opened, releasing Copycat's dragon friend. "Gooon!" It screeched. Brock practically fainted in awe when he saw the magnificent beast. "P-Professor Sycamore gave you _that_?" Brock asked, confused. "No, Olivia helped me catch it. She's already a pro trainer." When she heard Copycat's compliment, Olivia turned a shade of red she thought was not humanly possible. "Speaking of which, what happened? You've been gone for so long!" Brock asked worriedly.

Copycat went on to tell his father all about Silph, Porygon-Z, Rotom, Flygon, Kathrin, and Ash. After around 40 minutes of storytelling, Brock spoke up: "I can't believe that all happened to you!" He exclaimed. "So you want to fight Leo then, correct?" Copycat nodded his head, Flygon doing the same. "Okay, well, what are we waiting for? Trainers, take your places!" Brock yelled. "Dad, it's late. You're going to wake up the neighbors." Copycat reminded his father. "Oh, right." He replied guiltily.

Leo ran across the field to the opposite end, where he would be fighting. Copycat took the side closest to him. "Flygon, are you ready?" Copycat asked his new friend. "Fly!" _Yeah, bitch I'm ready. Are you? Can you handle me? _"Alright, then let's do this!" Copycat exclaimed with excitement. Just before the battle was to begin, he felt someone touch him. "Huh?" He asked as he turned around. Before him he saw his gorgeous new friend, smiling at him like a goofball. "Hey… I just wanted to say," She moved closer to him, putting her lips centimeters away from his right ear. "Good luck, I'll be rooting for you." She whispered, sending chills down Copycat's spine. She moved away from his ears, backing away from him. "And one more thing…" She said to him. Olivia stood on her toes in order to reach Copycat's face, and gave him a short peck on the cheek. Embarrassed, Olivia ran away, while Copycat was ready to fall over.

Leo saw this entire scene occur. _This is no longer just about spending the night. This is about her, and we both know it. _Leo thought. "Go, Riolu!" The boy said in rage. "Dual Chop, go!" Leo commanded. Riolu's paws glowed violet as they did before, and ran head-on at the dragon. "Flygon, DragonBreath!" Copycat ordered. _No way, I'll do things the way I want. _The dragon Pokemon thought. Instead of releasing a DragonBreath as it was told, Flygon flew into the air and cloaked himself in a jade light similar to that of the move he used while defending Olivia against the perverted Tentacool. "It's Dragon Rush!" Olivia exclaimed in awe. "But that wasn't the move Copycat told it to use…"

Brock frowned. While this Pokemon was definitely powerful, it did not seem to listen to Copycat in the slightest. "Zakary has no badges, so it's no wonder Flygon isn't listening to him. Strong Pokemon disobey trainers they deem as unworthy." He muttered to himself.

Flygon, now cloaked in a jade inferno, flew directly at Leo's partner, bracing for impact. "Riolu, dodge and use Dual Chop!" Leo ordered. The blue canine-like creature jumped, which led Flygon to miss his powerful attack, crashing into a lampost. Riolu ran towards the dragon at an intense speed, and hit him with two powerful blows, leaving him severely injured. "Flygon, are you alright?" Copycat asked his Pokemon. Flygon slowly got up, nodding in agreement. "If we plan on winning this, you have to listen to me." He told his Pokemon sternly. _Nigga. I will win this with my own brute strength. No little puppy dog is gon' take me out. _Flygon thought. "Okay, go for Earth Power!" Copycat's dragon Pokemon roared as six miniature volcanoes arose from the ground, surrounding Riolu. "Riolu, d-do something!" Leo panicked.

Riolu closed his eyes and jumped into the air, shooting electricity to the ground in order to stay in the air. "What move is that?" Copycat asked Leo in disbelief. "I-I don't know!" He replied. Brock, who has been on many journeys, knew what this move was. "That's Magnet Rise. It makes the Pokemon immune to ground-type attacks." Brock explained.

Riolu, who was now levitating in the air, quickly hovered over the small volcanoes and to the other side of the battlefield. The six volcanoes proceeded to erupt, completely missing their target. "Great, Riolu, go for another Dual Chop!" Leo commanded confidently. "Flygon, Dragon Rush!" Copycat ordered, still panicking. The two Pokemon charged at each other, flying at astounding speeds. As Flygon's green fire was about to scorch Riolu, he crossed his arms to intercept, which resulted in a massive explosion.

A cloud of dust and smoke blanketed the battlefield, leaving the two combatants invisible to their trainers. "Flygon, get up!" Copycat encouraged his friend. "Riolu, come on!" Leo cheered on his companion. A green blur shot into the air, clearing the smoke as it passed. It was Flygon, hurt but not fainted. "Lygooo!" It screeched. Riolu still lie on the ground, not showing any signs of movement. "Riolu is unable to battle, the winner is-" Brock began. He was interrupted, however, by a bright light coming from the side of the field Riolu was on. "Huh?" Brock said in shock as he turned his head. Much to his surprise, Riolu was now standing, looking like nothing more than a white, glowing silhouette. "No way…" Copycat muttered in both fear and awe. "Riolu's evolving!" Leo exclaimed in excitement. "Copycat… Be careful." Olivia said under her breath as she looked in fear at the glowing Pokemon.

The light surrounding Riolu caused him to grow in stature. Spiky features were outlined, and the beadlike accessories on the Pokemon's head expanded and split into three on each side. The light faded, leaving a Pokemon that looked like a taller Riolu standing on the battlefield. "What Pokemon is that?" Olivia asked herself, taking out her Pokedex, opening it and pointing it at Leo's newly evolved partner. "Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements." The Pokedex said robotically. "Rukaaa!" It roared. "It looks really strong. I hope Flygon does okay…" Olivia said in concern. "Whis!" Her Whismur, who was sitting in her lap, cried in agreement.

"Riolu, I mean, Lucario, Magnet Rise and then use Dual Chop!" Leo commanded. "Counter with DragonBreath!" Copycat told his Flygon. Lucario used its paws to shoot bright blue waves of Aura at the ground, allowing it to float in the air. Now levitating, it obeyed his trainer's commands and flew toward Flygon, his spiked paws now glowing.

_No way am I listening to him. Lucario will just dodge. Dragon Rush time! _Flygon thought. He cloaked himself once again in a green flame, and began charging at Lucario. "No, Flygon, what are you doing? I told you to dodge because then he couldn't catch you off guard!" Copycat groaned in despair. "Lucario, dodge and then hit it!" Leo ordered calmly. The Aura Pokemon easily and swiftly dodged the cocky dragon, then flew at it from behind, hitting it with two fierce blows. Flygon went spiralling to the ground, eventually making impact. This time, he did not get up. "Flygon…" Copycat muttered as he returned his dragon into its ball.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario, therefore, victory goes to Leo!" Brock announced. The two trainers walked across the grass, meeting in the middle. "Well, I gave my word to you. Leo, you are welcome to sleep here tonight." Copycat said as he held his hand out for his opponent to shake. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without Lucario, he's so fast now!" Leo replied happily, giving Copycat's hand a firm shake, then moving out of the way to let Lucario do the same. "Rukaaa!" He grunted as he shook the loser's hand. "Good job Lucario! You're really strong!" At this, Lucario nodded in approval before jumping into the air, allowing Leo to confine him to his ball once more.

"Good job Copycat!" A sweet voice said to Copycat before a body pounced on him, throwing him to the ground. He looked up to see Olivia smiling at him. "Uh… Thanks." He managed to groan. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He replied, blushing. "S-sorry…" Olivia said to him, holding out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it, standing up as she tugged on his arm. "Thanks…" He told her, blushing again with his head down. _Arceus, he is so cute! I just want to hug him and call him mine!_ Olivia thought to herself, screaming inside. "Um, so are you guys hungry?" Copycat asked the other two teens. "I guess so… I haven't really eaten all day but I don't need to eat…" Olivia replied shyly, not wanting to sound gluttonous. "Hell yeah I am!" Leo replied, practically screaming. "Where the food at?"

"Hungry so soon, Copycat?" A deep, familiar voice asked. He turned around to see his father standing before him. "Yeah, could you make dinner?" Copycat asked his dad. "What am I, your personal slave?" His dad scolded. "Well, I-" Copycat began. "I'm just kidding, I love to cook!" Brock cut his son off, laughing. "Thanks." He told his father, red from embarrassment. "Okay, I'll go make dinner right now. How about you figure out the sleeping arrangements?" Brock suggested as he walked through the door and into the house. "So, um, I have a plan." Copycat told his two guests. "What is it?" Leo replied. "Well, we have a guest room. Olivia, you can sleep there I guess. Leo, you can sleep on the couch." Copycat explained. "Why do I have to sleep on the couch?" Leo whined. "You're lucky I'm even letting you stay here." Copycat snapped back. "Ugh, fine." Copycat smirked at Leo's defeat, on more things than one. "Okay, I'll show you inside." He said to the two, walking his way into the house, Leo and Olivia following him. As they entered, Copycat turned to them. "You can take off your shoes here." He told them, taking off his converse shoes and putting them by the door. The other two followed, placing theirs near Copycat's. Suddenly, he felt a soft, light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Olivia, her sweatshirt off and draped over her forearm. "Where should I put this?" She asked him quietly. "Oh, I'll take that." Copycat happily replied, taking her sweatshirt off of her, accidentally brushing the smooth skin of her wrist as he took it, sending chills down her back. "Thanks." Olivia shyly said, blushing intensely.

Once Copycat found a hook and hung up the girl's coat, he returned to the two and cleared his throat. "Okay, while my dad cooks dinner, why don't you two two put your things down?" He suggested. Leo proceeded to take off his drawstring athletic backpack and placed it on the couch. Olivia stayed where she was, looking around, confused. With a chuckle, Copycat approached her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. She looked down and scoffed. "Yeah, my luggage is on the plane." She replied. Remembering this crucial detail, Copycat facepalmed, laughing all the while. "I'll tell you what. How about I take you to Boutique Couture on Vernal Avenue to get some new clothes, then we can head over to the PokeMart to buy essential shit." He told her. "You don't have to do that!" She exclaimed, blushing. "Well, I should. On me." Olivia stared at him, wide eyed and motionless. "B-but Boutique Couture is the most expensive outlet in the world!" She yelled in awe. "My dad is a pretty well-known Pokemon doctor. He's the owner of the Pokemon Center Foundation." He replied sheepishly. "W-wow! Are you sure he'd be okay with you spending money like that?" She asked him, practically ready to faint. "Oh yeah, it's fine. Honest to god, we could go out and blow 10,000,000 ¥ and it wouldn't make a dent. Not meaning to brag of course…" Copycat assured. "Okay, I guess it's okay with me if it's okay with you…" She replied quietly. "How about after dinner?" He suggested. Olivia nodded with her bright red face. "Sure!" She agreed.

Suddenly, a firm grip grasped Copycat's wrist and tugged him away from Olivia and into another room. He was yanked onto a couch where he saw Leo sitting next to him, practically steaming with anger. "What?" Copycat asked him in an annoyed tone. "You win." Leo replied, bowing his head. Copycat gave him a confused look. "I concede defeat, Olivia is yours." Leo announced with a depressed tone. "What are you talking about?" Copycat asked him, still confused. "Well, it's obvious that we've been fighting over who gets to be with her for the past few hours. I give up. She's yours." Leo explained. "Has it occurred to you that maybe it's up to _her _on who she wants to be with? In fact, she could just as easily choose not to be with either of us. I'm not trying to influence her, I just like being nice. Yeah, anyone can see she's extraordinarily beautiful, but we barely know her. I'm not gonna try to get involved with someone I barely know, it's common sense." Copycat ranted. Leo chuckled at his speech, clearly amused. "I see the way you look at her, not to mention the fact that you just asked her out. Go for it. Just take it nice and slow." He told him. "You know what? Why not. I'll give this a shot," Copycat agreed. "But I did _not _ask her out!" He added angrily. "Whatever you say. Have fun, kiddo." Leo remarked as he began to walk towards the kitchen. He felt Copycat grab him. "Wait." He said. Leo turned around to face Copycat, confused. "We got off to a bad start. Can we redo this? You seem like a really cool guy, and a strong trainer," Copycat told the blonde teen. He leaned in closer, which caused Leo to jump back. "Whoa, no homo man!" Leo shouted. Copycat sighed. "No, I need to ask you something." He said in an exasperated tone. "Okay, shoot." Leo told him. Copycat took in a deep breath, sighed, and opened his mouth to talk. "Don't tell Olivia, but I'm planning on going to Hoenn to enter the Ever Grande League. Olivia told me that Flygon's home region is Hoenn, so perhaps collecting badges there will help me tame him. I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me?" Copycat asked. Leo looked at him in surprise. "I-I mean I guess that'd be cool. It's always good to have a companion. But why me? What about Olivia?" Leo rebuttled. "Well, I'm gonna ask her too, but I wouldn't feel quite comfortable being alone with such a pretty girl." Copycat explained, blushing towards the end. "Understandable." Leo replied laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kids, dinner!" A voice shouted. "Coming dad!" Copycat responded to it. Leo and Copycat exited the room, going back to meet Olivia as they walked towards the dining room. At the table were four plates, each beautifully decorated with herbs and the main meal, which appeared to be a type of stir fry. Berries littered the plate: mostly Kelpsy and Tamato. However, a few ground-up Chesto berries were hiding throughout for texture. As the trio sat down, Leo looked at his plate, eyes sparkling. "This looks delicious!" He exclaimed. "Thanks, Mr. Harrison!" At the compliment, Brock chuckled. "You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoy it!" He replied. Shortly after, Leo shoved a forkful into his mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing. Within minutes, much to everyone's shock, Leo's plate looked to be clean, without a trace of food. Olivia turned to Copycat, who was sitting beside her, slowly picking at his food. Copycat felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see who'd done it. She then mimed putting her finger down her throat, as if to say: "gross". Copycat smiled and nodded in agreement. After around 20 minutes of inconsistent, awkward small talk, everyone had finished eating. Copycat gave a look to Olivia. "Hey dad," He said, trying to get Brock's attention. The tan-skinned, gel haired man looked at him quizzically. "I'm gonna go take Olivia to get some clothes. Her original ones were left on the plane." He explained to his dad. Brock gave his son a sly look. "Okay, you two, but be back by ten o'clock." He instructed them. "Sure thing. 3 hours is more than enough time." Copycat obliged. "Leo, do you want to come?" He asked his new friend. Before Leo could answer, Olivia, shocked, tugged on Copycat's arm and dragged him into the living room once more. "Um, I don't know what you're thinking, but I do _not _want him going. He'll hit on me the whole time!" Olivia yelled at the boy. "Relax, I've talked to him. I am 100% sure he will not be making any moves." Copycat assured her, putting his hands around her waist. At the advance, Olivia jumped a little. "Um, sorry." He told her, backing away. "N-no it's fine. Just caught me by surprise, that's all." She stuttered softly, her face bright red. "Oh, okay…" He replied, his face now turning red as well. "Well, if you don't want him to go, then he doesn't have to," Olivia looked at him, shooting a grateful smile at him. "My only concern is that he'll be lonely if we leave him here, but this is for you, so whatever you want." Olivia looked at him in awe. _How can he be so compassionate?_ She thought. "Well, I mean, if you put it that way, I understand… If he wants to, Leo can come." She told him. "Are you sure?" He asked. Olivia simply nodded, now giggling. "Come on, we have to get back in there!" She told him bubbly, pulling his arm and dragging him around once more. _I will never understand girls. _He thought. Once back in the dining room with Leo and Brock, Copycat turned to Leo. "I'll ask again, do you want to come?" He asked. Leo shook his head. "No, while you two were making out or whatever," Olivia hid her face in her hair as it turned a bright red when she heard this. "Mr. Harrison told me he'd teach me how to cook like him!" He explained. "So you kids go have fun, okay?" _Kids_. This did not settle well with the short brunette. "KIDS?" She screeched. Everyone, especially Leo, was taken aback by this. Never before had she been so irritable and loud. "I'm 14 years old, and have tamed a _Dragon _Pokemon! What have you done? Stolen a Riolu you barely knew and forced it to fight a misbehaving Flygon? You have _no _right to call us children." She ranted, now throwing herself at him with her fists raised. Copycat, now with a worried expression on his face, grabbed Olivia's waist to hold her back. She struggled, which resulted in him almost losing his grip on her. To prevent this, he leaned back, ultimately leading to her falling over on him. The two were shocked to say the least. The sudden impact had left them speechless, and the two being so close together didn't help much either. Copycat soon realized what had happened and got up, brushing himself off. He bent down and offered his hand to Olivia, who was still sprawled out on the floor. "Are you ok?" He asked, leaning over her with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," She grouchily said, rubbing the side of her head. "Thanks, Copycat." She finished as she used Copycat's hand to lift herself up.  
During all of this, Leo was trying his hardest not to burst into hysterical laughter. Brock was also quite alarmed that such a small, and to his knowledge, shy girl could make so much noise. "Let's get going." Copycat told her. She nodded meekly and the two ran out the door to avoid any further embarrassment. 


	12. Chapter 12

Copycat pulled out his PokeNav+ and opened the map application, in search of the boutique. By typing in the keywords: 'Boutique Couture', he was able to pull up information about the expensive outlet. Looking up from his PokeNav, Copycat turned to Olivia. "I've gotten the address, so let's get going." He told her, now looking back at his phone and walking at the same time. Olivia promptly followed, in fear of getting lost. "Wait for me!" she hollered, running after him. Copycat smiled as he looked behind him. _She's something. _He thought. _Only a few hours I've known her… Yet some unseen force is compelling me to keep talking to this girl. Why? What makes her so special?_ While lost in thought, Copycat had stopped walking and stood still, thinking. When Olivia caught up to him, she stopped, looking at him quizzically. "Why did you stop?" She asked him, poking her head over his shoulder. At her sudden approach, he flinched, fearing what she might be for a split second until he realized it was her. Now knowing, he turned around to face her, red-faced from embarrassment. "Oh, I was just thinking, that's all." He told her halfheartedly. Copycat returned his attention to the phone in his hands, in search of the boutique.

The two wandered on and on for what seemed like hours for Olivia, but Copycat didn't notice, only concerned about the task at hand, like always. It became apparent to Olivia that they weren't going to get there anytime soon, so she took it upon herself to break the silence and start a conversation, in hopes of learning about her hero more. "So, um, Copycat…" She began, unsure of where to take her question. "Yeah?" He responded, his eyes fixated on the PokeNav as he continued to walk forward. "So, um, _who are you?_" She asked him. This question caught Copycat off guard, stopping again to look up at the girl. "What do you mean?" He asked, utterly confused. Olivia soon realized the ridiculousness of her question's vagueness. "I mean, your background, your ideals, your aspirations. Those are what makes a person them, isn't it?" She explained, trying to clear the fog that embodied her question. As she finished, Copycat's lips turned slightly upward. "My background," He began, looking back at his PokeNav and walking in the direction that appeared to be that of the store. "Is fairly simple. Kanto born, Kalos raised. I live alone with my dad and his Pokemon. I turned 15 today, so I get to start my journey." He explained in a monotone mutter, trying to focus on the destination. "Oh, so you just turned 15? Happy birthday!" She told him as they continued to walk down the sidewalk to reach their destination. "Thanks," He said with seemingly fake gratitude. "As for my aspirations, I have two." He told her, fiddling with the PokeNav. "What are they?" She asked him. Suddenly, Copycat stopped, put the PokeNav away, and looked at Olivia with a determined expression. "First, I want to get all 48 gym badges and win the Champion's League," He began. His dream shocked Olivia. "That's a pretty lofty goal," She told him. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Copycat smiled. "More than anything." He replied, starry-eyed. "So what's your other one?" Copycat had completely forgot about his other aspiration in midst of the brief, but intense conversation. "Oh, yeah," He said as he facepalmed. "The thought process between Pokemon and their obedience toward humans. Is it natural? Are Poke Balls some type of mind-control device? Why do we connect with them, and why do they listen to our commands even though they are far superior in intelligence?" Copycat explained. "Wow, that was deep." Olivia managed to blurt out. _Smart too, huh? _She thought. "Yeah, it is," Copycat replied lightly. "But it's a topic I plan on majoring in." He finished, returning to his PokeNav. "Where do you want to go to college?" Olivia asked him. "Lumiose University. Everything about it fits so well; I'd be at home, they offer a Pokemon-Human psychology course, and if I win 48 gym badges, then I get to go there, free!" He explained. Olivia's eyes lit up. "L.U.? I want to go there, too!" Olivia told him with excitement. "Huh, what do you know, we might see each other again after today." Copycat responded casually.

Olivia realized now that, yes, there was no possible way the two would see each other again. Which should not have been a big deal, except for the fact that she was _drawn _to him. Something about him compelled her to keep interacting with him. There was something about him that just connected with her, like a missing piece falling into place. She had felt herself become complete, and was to lose it faster than she had gotten it. At this realization, Olivia felt a wave of despair fall over her. "Yeah." She responded quietly, trying to hide her newfound depression.

"Anyways," Copycat continued. "Boutique Couture is right in front of us, so let's go inside." He told Olivia as he approached the building. She quickly followed. As she entered the building, Olivia felt her depression lift as the smell of green tea entered her lungs and was gifted with the sight of racks and racks of expensive clothes of all shapes, sizes and colors. Copycat's expression or attitude remained unphased, just as calm and carefree as he was on the street.

"A-are you sure that this is okay?" Olivia asked Copycat, motioning to the clothes. "Yeah, get whatever you want."Copycat replied nonchalantly. "O-ok… I'll just grab the basic things…" She told him, dashing off. Copycat quickly pursued her, and made it into an aisle near the back of the store. "Oh, hey…" Olivia turned to him, blushing a deep cherry-color. Copycat looked around the aisle, and once realizing where he was, turned the same color. To Copycat's dismay, it was the girls' underwear section. "I-I'll just… Um…" He stuttered to Olivia. "Yeah." She replied with a sharp, sarcastic tone. Copycat then dashed off to do whatever it is teenage boys do in a clothing store.


	13. Chapter 13

After around ten minutes of aimless wandering, Copycat felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to find a plump, middle-aged woman, wearing a red apron around her waist that said: "Boutique Couture - Where Style Is Everything". He inferred she must've been an employee. Her brown hair was tucked in a bun that sat on the top of her head, and tied with a rubber band. Next to her was a beaver-like Pokemon, who was looking at him cluelessly. "Excuse me," She began. "Is there something you need?" The woman asked him, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, uh, no. I'm just waiting for my friend to finish up getting the things she needs." The boy explained. "And this girl… Is she close to you?" The woman followed up. Copycat soon realized that he had only met Olivia a few hours ago, and, in fact, was not close with her at all. "Um, no." He answered. The woman facepalmed, her Pokemon mimicking the action. "Even Ronda knows that you're stupid." She groaned. "Doof!" It said. "She's not your friend if you don't know her!" She scolded. "Well, I know, but what else would I refer to her as?" He countered with sass. "That's not for me to say," The woman told him, even more sassily than he was. She shuffled closer to him. "Is she pretty?" The woman asked. "I mean, I guess…" Copycat answered sheepishly. She shot him a scowl. "Well, hun, you either know or you don't! There is no 'I guess' in this equation!" She yelled. As loud as she was being, Olivia could probably hear them. "Yes, she's pretty. No, gorgeous… Like, beyond that of even the famous coordinators May or Dawn! She's the most stunning girl I have ever met. And there's other things about her, too. She's really nice, and she's an amazing trainer. That's pretty much the extent of my knowledge, but I really want to learn more about her, something just keeps compelling me to do so." He explained, thinking about his gorgeous companion. "Sounds to me," The woman began, now giggling. "Like love at first sight!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Bibi!" Ronda added. Copycat sweatdropped. "M'am, with all due respect, l don't think there's such thing as love at first sight. You have to get to know them first. Otherwise, it's just infatuation." He explained. She chuckled once again. "C'mon, you need to get her something to show your appreciation for her! Let's go!" The woman said as she grabbed his wrist with her chubby hand and tugged him along, Ronda running along beside them. "M'am, I really don't think that's necess-" The boy was cut off as the woman tugged harder, sprinting now. "Better keep up, Ronda dear!" She said to her Bidoof as they ran across the humungous store. "Doofibi!" It shouted, panting.

When the lady finally came to a stop, they were looking up at a wall of dresses; each one a different shape and size. The woman nudged Copycat with her elbow, and he turned to face her. "When you see one that looks like one your lady friend would like, let me know and Ronda here can get it down." She told him. Copycat was still a bit confused, unsure of why this was happening. "Isn't this a bit excessive?" He asked with a concerned tone. The woman chuckled once more. "Nothing is never too excessive when it comes in the name of love!" She told him, trying to sound poetic. "If you insist." Copycat muttered as he began to look around at the different dresses. There were so many; firey orange ones, deep blue ones, even elegant green ones. However, there was a certain one that Copycat saw that outshone all of the others. It was a strapless, aquamarine-colored dress. Despite it being strapless, it still appeared very elegant. The dress was not made of regular fabric, but instead of a mixture of materials that formed it, but the strange ones were near the bottom, where it extended outwards into the cone shape dresses were known for. It was layer after layer of a mesh fabric, embedded with little sparkles that lit up as the artificial lights hit it. Around the waist was a gold ribbon, which was outlined in a silver pattern. It was truly beautiful, and fit Olivia rather perfectly. "Excuse me," Copycat said, shouting towards the shopkeeper. She hustled toward the boy as fast as she could, huffing and puffing as she went. "Made up your mind?" She asked him, still trying to catch her breath. She was unusually overweight. "Yeah," Copycat replied, pointing to the dress he had been stunned by. "But why am I doing this?" He asked the shopkeeper. "Don't question it. Just do it." The woman answered dramatically, flailing her arms around. Ronda mimicked her owner's movements once again. "Ronda, Rock Climb and then Cut!" She ordered the Bidoof. Ronda eyed the dress and leaped, soaring into the air and landing on a shelf that was around five feet away from her target. She then moved side to side on different clothes-hangers, knocking various dresses to the floor. When she approached the dress, her two buck teeth glowed and grew, sharpening and elongating into a daggerlike shape. With a swift swipe, the clothes-hanger holding the carefully crafted fabric in place, knocking it to the ground. The pudgy woman walked over to the slowly falling dress, catching it as it fell. Ronda jumped to the floor next to them, waiting for appraisal. "Good job, hun." The woman said to her Pokemon. "Bibibi!" It cried with pride.

Ronda began to glow with a familiar blue light that Copycat had seen three times already today, but they were all under stressful circumstances. _But Ronda's evolving from the simple bond between her and her trainer. I've never heard of that, interesting. _Copycat thought.

As the light faded, a larger beaver Pokemon emerged from the silhouette. It now had a large, black tail and a goofy expression on its face. "Bibibarelbi!" It cried. Suddenly, the woman gave Copycat the dress. Tears streamed down her face as she saw her more mature Pokemon. "Well Ronda," She began, sniffling. "I guess this is goodbye." The woman began to bawl, tears falling to the ground like a rainy day in Mistralton City, leaving an ever expanding puddle on the floor. Unsure of what was going on or why this was happening, Copycat stood where he was, and not a single word escaped his mouth. He waited for it to stop, but for ten minutes it continued, Pokemon and trainer in an embrace, weeping nonstop.

"What's going on? M'am, are you okay?" A familiar feminine voice said. Copycat turned around to see Olivia in the entrance to the aisle, a bundle of clothes in her arms and Whismur on her head. Relieved, Copycat ran up to the girl. "Boy am I glad to see you." He said, relieved. Olivia blushed at the remark, and as Copycat realized how the statement could be taken, he did as well. He shook his head and went back to focusing on the task at hand. "This lady's Bidoof just evolved, and now she's saying she has to let it go… I'm just as confused as you are." He explained to his new friend. "Oh, okay." Olivia said, confused, as she began to walk up to the crying shopkeeper. "Excuse me, m'am," Olivia said to her. "But your Bidoof evolved, isn't that a good thing?" She asked. the shopkeeper looked up, her eyes now bloodshot and tears streaming down her plump face. "In a way, yes," She managed to say between sobs. "But Bibarel are much too big to use in stores, so when Bidoof evolve, we have to release them. Such is the cycle of our business." She explained. "So, this Bibarel isn't yours?" Olivia asked with a puzzled look. The woman shook her head. "No, the Boutique owns Ronda, but now that she evolved, it's the company's rules." She explained. "I wish that there was some way that I would know she would be safe… She was born in raised in captivity her whole life. I fear that she won't last long in the wild." Olivia smiled. "You really care about Ronda, don't you?" She asked. The woman nodded, hugging the three-foot beaver Pokemon. "I've known her and raised her since she was hatched. I knew this was coming, but it takes a lot of courage to just let your best friend go." The woman explained, wiping her tears away. "Are you close with your Whismur?" She asked, eyeing the purple and yellow rabbit Pokemon. Olivia reached above her head and took Whismur in her arms, as he gave out a small squeal. "Yeah, the first Pokemon I ever caught." She told the shopkeeper, reminiscing. "You seem like a nice girl," The woman told her. "C-could you take care of Ronda for me?" She asked desperately. "Um, are you sure? I mean, you barely know me…" Olivia asked shyly. She looked at Ronda, who gave her a cheerful smile. "Ronda seems to like you okay, and you seem to have that boy over there wrapped around your finger." The woman said with a wink, pointing to Copycat. Olivia's cheeks became a rosy-red, but soon brushed it off, for she had much more important matters to attend to. "Anyway," The woman continued, clearing her throat. "I think you could take good care of Ronda. Please, I beg of you." The woman's eyes began to water once again. Olivia let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Okay. I won't let you down, she'll be safe with me." She said, looking down at her soon-to-be partner. "Thank you," The woman said, wiping tears from her now bloodshot eyes once again. "Here is Ronda's Pokeball." She said, handing the ball to Olivia. "I promise I'll keep her safe. I'll come back to visit sometime." Olivia told her with a determined look. The woman smiled, and Olivia returned Ronda to her Pokeball.

The shopkeeper took a deep breath and stood up straight. "That set aside, your friend here has found you a little something." She motioned to Copycat, who stepped toward Olivia and handed her the turquoise masterpiece. "This is a thank you, for everything." He said, smiling.

Olivia was overwhelmed. She unfolded the dress to get a better look at it. "Copycat… You really didn't have to do this." She told him, blushing. He smiled. "But I wanted to. Now go try it on!" He told her, still smiling. "O-okay…" She said. "Can you hold Whismur for me?" She asked, holding out her smallest Pokemon. "Sure." He replied with a chuckle. After handing off Whismur, Olivia dashed off with the dress into the dressing room to change, while the shopkeeper scurried to the counter for any other incoming customers.

After ten or so minutes, Copycat heard footsteps. _Click, clack. _They got louder by each step, and eventually, a girl came into view. Olivia's new article of clothing seemed to fit perfectly with her. The fabric snugly grasped her body, accentuating her natural curves. It seemed as though it was made for her, the color only a little lighter than her lustrous eyes, which shone a deep shade of green. Her hair was coaxed over one shoulder, giving her a more elegant appearance. Everything about her just screamed: 'royalty'.

Copycat was speechless. "What do you think?" She asked him, blushing. He just stared into, got lost in those gorgeous emerald eyes of hers. He couldn't help but smile. Her gaze, her hair, her body. They captivated him. He stood speechless, immobilized by her sheer beauty. It was as if they were in a Pokemon battle, and she suddenly used Attract on him.

"Um, hello? Earth to Copycat?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He quickly came back into consciousness. "Oh, um, you look…" He stuttered, trying his best to answer her question. "I look…" She asked, trying to coax the answer out of him. "You… Um, you look great." He said, blushing furiously. Hearing this Olivia did as well. "T-thanks…" She said quietly. "I mean it, like, you look stunning!" Copycat blurted out. After realizing what he said, he hid his face in the purple hoodie he was wearing, making Olivia giggle. "I'm gonna go change now. I'll meet you up front." SHe said playfully, dashing off again, holding her dress so she wouldn't trip.  
Copycat walked back over to the counter where Ronda's former owner stood. "How much?" He asked her. 20,000 Yen, please." She told him. An expensive amount, sure, but for Copycat, it was nothing, around half of his weekly allowance. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a few bills, slapping them on the counter. "Thank you!" The shopkeeper said, handing him a large plastic bag. Copycat shook his head. "No, thank you." He told her with a smile.

At this moment, Olivia came back dressed in her usual attire: a baby blue sweatshirt, black leggings, and brown boots, the dress and a pile of other various clothes in her arms. Whismur ran over to her and hopped on her head, startling her a bit. Olivia handed the dress to Copycat, which he put away in the plastic bag he was carrying. "Can you ring these up for me?" She asked him, looking at him innocently with the pile of clothes still in her arms. Copycat nodded and took the load off of her, the surprisingly heavy pile of clothes, weighing him down slightly as he went to the register.

"Sorry for coming up again, how much are all of these?" Copycat asked as he approached the shopkeeper again. "Oh, no problem, dear," She chuckled. The shopkeeper rung up the items one by one, scanning the black-and-white barcodes on the tags of the clothes. There were a variety of colors in the skirts, shirts, leggings, and other various items: a fiery ruby red, a calm sapphire blue, emerald greens, and bright electric yellows.

After 5 or so minutes of scanning price tags, the clothes were now neatly packed into various plastic bags. "Altogether, your total comes out to 80,000 Yen." The shopkeeper told him, looking at the cash register. Once again, Copycat reached into his wallet and pulled out another wad of bills and neatly put them on the counter like the last time. "Thank you for coming!" The woman said as she took the bills. "And you," She continued, now looking at Olivia. "Take care of Ronda for me." She told Olivia, her eyes watering. Olivia balled her hands and put them on her chest. "I promise. I'll make her really strong!" Olivia said, a determined expression on her face. "Thank you. By the way, the name is Echidna." Olivia almost forgot that she had not yet introduced herself to the woman. "My name's Olivia, and this is Copycat." She replied, pointing to her new friend. "Nice to meet you two. Have a good day, and stay safe!" She warned playfully, winking. Olivia felt her face heat up, and was now redder than a Krabby.

"We will!" Copycat replied cheerily. Olivia assumed that he did not understand what Echidna meant, or was taking their playful teasing perhaps a bit too far. "Uh-huh, now, um, Copycat, we have to get me Pokeballs and Potions, remember?" She frantically asked the boy, grabbing the two bags and pushing him out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Once back out in the street, Copycat took a deep breath. "There is nothing like fresh air after hours of shopping!" He exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loud. "Copycat, we were in there for no more than 20 minutes." Olivia corrected. "Well it sure felt like hours. Girls are weird, shopping is stupid." He mumbled, crossing his arms and turning away from his friend. "No need to act childish. Aren't you 15?" Olivia chuckled. Copycat decided to end his mini-tantrum and looked back at Olivia's smiling face. Arceus, she's beautiful. Not to mention happy. Dad used to be like her when mom was still around. He thought.

Subconsciously, he grabbed Olivia's hand; her soft, warm, delicate hand. It felt so right, so perfect. "Let's go to the PokeMart. It's a busy time of night, and I don't want you getting lost. Just hold on to me." He told her, gripping her hand tighter.

When he took her hand, it sent tingles through her body, and his protective nature made her blush. So sweet, yet so corny. Almost like candy corn. Dammit, now I want some candy corn. Olivia thought, her blush intensifying. "Okay!" She replied with a smile.

Still holding Olivia's hand, Copycat ran down the street, the girl holding on all the way. "Do you think we can slow down a bit?" A tired Olivia asked. "No, we have to get home soon. We're almost to the Pokemart, it's just down the street." Copycat seemed unphased by the running. "But, I'm really exhausted, can't we rest for a minute?" Olivia whined, the two still making their way towards the destination by foot.

Suddenly Copycat came to a stop and let go of Olivia's hand. "Why'd you stop?" Olivia asked him. Instead of answering, Copycat lifted the light-framed girl off the ground and, with a bit of struggling, put her on his shoulders. "If you can't keep walking, I guess I'll carry you." He told her. If Olivia could see his face, she'd see that Copycat was blushing madly. Unbeknownst to him, she was as well. "You don't have to do this…" Copycat took both of his hands and grabbed Olivia's legs, assuring that she would not meet an unpleasant outcome. She was now in a full-fledged piggyback position, her head now peeking over Copycat's shoulder. "I do, I'm not going to make a girl get tired. Just sit back and enjoy the view." Olivia was once again shocked by Copycat's spontaneous, caring actions, even though by now she thought that she'd be used to it. So caring, and he barely knows me! Why treat someone like this if you just met them? Why is he so perfect? Why am I letting him carry me? Oh well, I'm getting a piggyback ride from a cute guy, can't really complain. Olivia internally argued as she rested her head against Copycat's back and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool evening breeze.

"Olivia, we're here." Olivia took her head off of Copycat's back and opened her eyes to see that they were now in a Pokemon Center. "Huh?" She moaned sleepily, her eyelids fluttering, desperate to stay open. "You fell asleep on me. Guess it must be comfy back there." Copycat chuckled. Olivia, who was now feeling more awake, felt her face heat up. "Can you put me down?" She asked sweetly. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Copycat obliged sheepishly, kneeling down to let Olivia off his back.

"Okay, so what do you need here?" Copycat asked her. "Well, probably a toothbrush, and I should pick up some food for Sally and Whismur." She responded looking down, trying to go over the necessities in her head. "Is that it?" Olivia briefly repeated this same process, but eventually came to the conclusion that she only needed the aforementioned items, responding with a quick and cheery nod.

Pokemarts are a facility often combined with the likes of Pokemon Centers. This occurs in only Unova and Kalos, where the cities are more densely populated and there is less space. Since all Pokemon trainers need both facilities, they were combined into one for sheer convenience. Smaller regions like Kanto and Sinnoh aren't as crowded, so building separate facilities is not a problem and creates less of a hectic environment.

Side by side, the duo explored the aisles, searching for items. Copycat scouted for them and brought them back to Olivia, who happily put them in a shopping cart.

After about twenty minutes, the shopping was complete. Together, Copycat and Olivia picked out an assortment of items. Mostly the essentials: a toothbrush, Poke Balls, potions, etcetera. After paying for the assortment of items, the duo exited the Pokemon Center and began to walk toward Copycat's house.

"So," Olivia began, breaking a five minute silence. "I've decided that I'm going to go on another adventure." Olivia announced. "Oh really?" Copycat replied, wide-eyed. "To where?" Olivia smiled. "I think I told you about Hoenn, right?" Copycat thought for a moment "Yeah, I think you did. You're thinking about going on a journey there?" Copycat asked. "Yeah, I've been away from home for a year and a half. I need to see my dad again." Olivia explained. "Oh, is there anything cool in Hoenn?" Copycat asked sparkly-eyed like a kid. "Uh, yeah," She replied. "There's Meteor Falls, The Battle Frontier, Mt. Pyre, and Mirage Island. They say Mew lives there. I really think Hoenn would be good for you." Copycat smirked. "Yeah, I know," He chuckled. "That's why I'm going there tomorrow. I thought about what you said earlier. Hoenn seems like a good fit for Flygon." Yay! He's coming to Hoenn! Does that mean he wants to travel with me? I hope so… Olivia thought. "That's great! Are you going to go with anyone or do you just want to go by yourself?" Olivia asked, hinting around her question. "Actually," Copycat began. Olivia was screaming in her head. "Leo and I are going to travel together." Copycat announced happily.

Olivia felt as if everything was going along so nicely, like a good song on a record player. When all of the sudden, the famous sound of a vinyl disc being scratched reverberates through her head like an echo. "WHAT?" Olivia shrieked, causing strangers' heads to turn, facing her. "Why would you want to travel with Leo? He's an ass!" Olivia asked. "Well, Leo is actually a nice guy." Copycat stated. Olivia looked at him, puzzled. "You see, Leo and I had a talk." Olivia facepalmed. "Oh Arceus." Olivia sighed, her hand muffling what she said.

Copycat recalled the past conversation: how Leo gave up his chase after Olivia because he saw something between the two. Copycat didn't, and he certainly didn't think Olivia did. But, he needed to tell Olivia why he's going to travel with Leo. I'm this deep in now, no turning back. He thought. With a sigh, Copycat told Olivia of what happened earlier that day; cleverly leaving out the part about how Leo said that Olivia was now Copycat's, as if she was some sort of object.

"So he's not gonna hit on me anymore?" Olivia asked. Copycat smiled. "No, you should be good." Olivia stopped walking to look up at the sky. For a few seconds, Copycat kept walking, but soon realized his new friend was not beside him. "You ok?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah, but why did he say that? What did he see in you that made him stop?" Olivia asked him. Copycat started to blush. Getting the message, she began walking again, her shoulders facing inwards towards her chest and head downward.

After walking through Magenta Plaza, the duo crossed through Estival Avenue to reach the middle of the entire city: Centrico Plaza, where the famous Prism Tower is located. Copycat thought back to just hours earlier, when he, Olivia, and Leo stopped Silph from stealing all of the citizens' personal data. "H-hey Olivia?" Copycat said, trying to get his friend's attention. "Yeah?" She replied as she turned to face him. "You remember being over here earlier right?" She nodded. "Well, it's a little less crazy right now, and you did tell me you came here to sightsee. Since Prism Tower is kinda the most famous landmark of Lumiose City, I thought that maybe you'd want to check it out before we went back." Copycat offered. "Uh, yeah that'd be great!" Olivia said with a smile.

Following up on his offer, Copycat took Olivia inside of the famous Lumiose landmark. There was caution tape in front of the entrance, but Copycat completely disregarded it. "Are you sure this is ok?" Olivia asked, hesitant on going any further into the tower. "Probably not," Copycat chuckled. "But you wanted to, so I'm gonna go through with this." He told her. Olivia lightly kicked the floor out of anxiety. "Isn't this illegal?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "Probably." Copycat responded. He ran towards the pillar in the middle of the room and pressed a button on the side of it. Almost magically, the outline of a doorway was lit up in an aquamarine LED light, and the door slid open, disappearing into the floor as Copycat entered the pillar. Olivia was initially hesitant, but eventually followed. "So this is an elevator?" She asked him, looking around the elevator. "Yeah, it'll take us to the top." Copycat confirmed. He then proceeded to press a few buttons. The door to the elevator slid back up and shortly after the two felt the elevator begin to move upward. The LED light near the door read: FLOOR ONE. Soon after it changed to FLOOR TWO. Then FLOOR THREE, and so on and so forth until it reached FLOOR SIX and the two heard a loud "ding". The door to the elevator slid down into the ground once more to reveal the breathtaking view of Lumiose City at night. "Wow." Olivia muttered in awe. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Copycat said to his friend, who was wide-eyed. "Really beautiful." She sighed. Copycat looked around and spotted a bench near the entrance to the elevator. He made a gesture to it and began walking toward it, Olivia promptly following. "The view up here is just… Fantastic." Olivia sighed once more as she sat down on the bench with Copycat. "It is," Copycat replied, looking up at the stars. "Sometimes at night I'll sneak out just to come up here. It's really soothing." Olivia smiled, unbeknownst to Copycat because of how dark it was. "From so high up you can see the entire city, just observing everyone below. The lights, the cars, the Pokemon. It's quite humbling to look down and see a whole world underneath you." Copycat explained. "And I think that's a great reason to come up here." Olivia replied softly. "In my hometown of Littleroot, there's this hill where you can see the entirety of the forest in the next city over. Before I left for Johto last year I would always go up there when I was depressed," Olivia told him, imagining her hometown. "It's actually where I met Whismur." Copycat stood up to look around. "Speaking of Whismur, where is he?" Copycat asked as he continued to look around for the little purple Pokemon. "I left him at your house with the others. I didn't want to lose him and he doesn't like his Pokeball." Olivia explained. "Oh, well my dad is great with Pokemon, so I'm sure he's fine." Copycat assured her. "So, your dad works at the Lumiose hospital?" Olivia asked quizzically. "Yeah, he's the main surgeon of the best Pokemon Healthcare Center in the country. I'm really proud of him. He managed to rebuild himself after my mother left." D-does he trust me? But he barely knows me… What do I do? Olivia thought. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Olivia asked her new friend. She spotted a single tear running down his face, glimmering in the moonlight. "I don't mind at all." He told her, wiping his tears away. "My mom used to be the Pike Queen of the Battle Frontier. She-" Copycat was cut off. "Wait, your mom is Pike Queen Lucy?" Olivia asked, her eyes glimmering in awe. "Yeah, she was. I don't know where she is now. She met my dad when he was out adventuring in Kanto with a couple of friends. She really liked him but he had no idea, so he just continued along on his journey. After his friends left, my mom caught up with him and they started dating, then got married, and then they had me. When I was 11 they started fighting. Mom said that we were holding her back from reaching her true potential. My dad was an assistant nurse at the Lumiose Pokemon Center, and my mom was the administrator of the battle test facility. As you can probably tell, my dad was on his way to where he wanted to be, but my mom gave up everything she had by moving to Kalos. She realized that she still wanted to battle, so she left us, and stole half of my dad's funds so she could move. Ever since, I've hated her. I never want to see her again." Copycat explained, now hunched over, his head resting on his knees. Olivia could hear muffled sounds. It was obvious that he was crying. Unsure of what to do, Olivia wrapped her arms around him. "I can't even imagine what it feels like for that to happen. But it'll be okay, everything's okay now, right?" Olivia comforted, still holding him. Copycat sat back up as Olivia released her grasp on him. "Yeah, I guess." He responded with a sniffle. "Here, let's get back to your house." Olivia said, taking out a Pokeball and tossing it in the air. "Salamence, we need to get back to Copycat's house. Can you take us?" Olivia asked her partner. The dragon grunted as Olivia got on her back. "Copycat, c'mon!" She said to him. He got on Salamence behind Olivia, and they flew off.

Olivia controlled Salamence while Copycat tried his best to keep it together so he could point out the house. Thanks to Salamence's fast flying, once Copycat spotted his house it was only minutes before they made it home. Salamence landed in the backyard (where Leo and Copycat battled earlier), almost silently. "Thanks Salamence!" Olivia said cheerfully as she returned her friend to her spherical home. "Let's get you to bed." She said, turning to Copycat as she put her hand on his shoulder. Copycat nodded, trying to cover up his puffy eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

When inside, the two saw Brock and Leo playing on the NX3. Copycat's dad always had an obsession with MarioKart, so he invited Leo to play and they got way too into it. "The Wii U Rainbow Road is my favorite!" Leo exclaimed. Brock chuckled. "Well, then I guess you've never played the N64 version!" Leo groaned. "That old fossil? Really? That's from 1999, 31 years ago! How could it possibly be any good?" Leo ranted. "Well, they remastered the track so now it looks like it was just made! The mechanics of the course are all the same, but it's a lot of fun to play." Brock explained.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Harrison, we're back…" Olivia said softly.

"Oh, hey guys!" Brock said as he paused the game. "Hey!" Leo whined. "Copycat, what's wrong?" The former Rock-Type gym leader said. Copycat sniffled, whimpered, and ran away, presumably to his room. "He started talking about his mom." Olivia said with a hint of dismay in her voice.

"Oh, this always happens," Brock sighed as he shook his head. "Copycat, get back here!"

There was no response.

Brock sighed. "Copycat!" He yelled again.

Still, no response.

Brock looked at his son's two new friends. "Would either of you be willing to go talk to him?" Olivia nodded. "Okay, he's probably up the stairs and in the room at the farthest left. That's his bedroom." "Okay!" The young girl said with a smile, then going off to find her friend.

Going from where she was now (the living room) to the stairs there was a long hallway. As she walked down it, she saw trophies, certificates, awards, and badges. This is a lot like May's house… Olivia thought. After a few more seconds of walking by what seemed to be endless trophies and awards, she came across a picture. It was a ripped photograph of a younger Copycat (probably around 9 or 10) and his dad, along with a Seviper and a person ripped out of the picture. He was really cute, even as a kid! After taking a moment to examine the photograph, she kept on walking. After around 20 seconds, she reached the stairs. As she was climbing up them, she reminisced about the picture. That Seviper… She thought.

At the top of the stairs, Olivia took a left and saw an open door. This must be his room… She thought, about to go in. Suddenly, she heard a shaky voice. "You know Teddy, sometimes I really miss mom."

Is he seriously talking to a teddy bear? Olivia approached the door and looked through the crack. Upon further inspection, she saw him holding an Eevee in his arms. "Evui!" It yelped as it jumped out of Copycat's grasp and ran towards the door. "Teddy, no! Dad doesn't know about you yet!" Copycat scolded frantically. The small, brown, fox-like Pokemon stopped at the door and yipped. Copycat turned to see Olivia standing in the doorway. Once spotted, she meekly smiled and waved as Teddy continued to bark at the door. "Oh, uh, h-hey Olivia!" Copycat stuttered. "Teddy, she's a friend, it's okay." Copycat told his pet. The fox-like Pokemon growled, but reluctantly walked back to Copycat with his head down, jumping into his arms. "Come in!" Copycat said as Teddy squirmed in his arms, biting on the edge of his sweatshirt.

As Olivia walked in, Teddy growled once more, but stopped when Copycat patted his head. "I thought Flygon was your first Pokemon." Olivia said, obviously puzzled. "He was," Copycat responded. "But this little guy here is just a pet." Copycat explained as he stroked Teddy's fur. "But he's not your Pokemon?" Olivia asked, still confused. "No, he's not," Copycat thought back to when he met his fox-like friend.

"It was a few weeks ago, during a rainstorm. I was out getting groceries because dad was working. Outside the store, I saw a cardboard box shaking. People were walking right past it like it was nothing. I walked over to it and took the box off slowly, and I saw Teddy, curled up in a ball whimpering. Dad always told me to stay away from wild Pokemon because they might be dangerous, but this Eevee looked rather hurt and cold. I couldn't just leave it there. I love Pokemon more than I love myself. I took Teddy, still curled up and whimpering, put him in the box and ran back home with him. He looked so scared. Eevee can only be found in one place in Kalos, and they're rather rare. Either he escaped from where he lived before, or he was released by his trainer and left to die. I couldn't let him die, either way. Using some of the stuff dad taught me about taking care of Pokemon, I was able to nurse Teddy back to health. He's been living with me ever since." Copycat reminisced. "Awe, that's so sweet!" Olivia gawked. He's so compassionate towards Pokemon… And that Eevee looks so healthy! He did an amazing job raising it! Olivia thought.

"Yeah, I guess," Copycat replied. "Teddy and I have a lot in common. He and I were both abandoned. Him by either his family or trainer, and me by my mom. He has it a lot worse, so I can't really compare. The point is, I know kind of how he feels." Teddy nuzzled himself into Copycat's chest, purring. "So uh, are you feeling better?" Olivia asked. Copycat smiled and nodded. "Yeah, talking to Teddy makes a lot of things better. Talking to you has the same kind of effect, actually." Olivia giggled, blushing intensely. "What's so funny?" Her friend asked. "Nothing!" Olivia said in between a giggle. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about travelling…" Olivia said. "Okay? Copycat said, confused. "Well, you're going to Hoenn, I'm going to Hoenn… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go… well… together?" Olivia asked softly. "Of course, I think you're amazing and I want to get to know you better." Olivia blushed intensely once again. "L-Leo too." Copycat added, a bit frantically even. "Great! I'm super excited!" Olivia exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Copycat, and consequently, Teddy. "Vui!" Teddy yelped, jumping out of Copycat's arms and running out the door, into the hallway and down the stairs. "Shit!" Copycat spat, getting up and chasing after it. "Copycat, I'm sorry!" Olivia yelled. "It's fine!" Copycat hollered from somewhere, presumably down the stairs already. Concerned, she ran after him.

When Copycat made it into the living room, he saw Teddy on the couch, chewing up a cushion next to his dad. "Care to explain, Zakary?" Brock said with an irritated tone. So, uh, this is Teddy…" Copycat said meekly, picking Teddy up and taking the cushion from his mouth. "I found him on the street, he was super scared and hiding under a cardboard box in the rain. I couldn't leave him alone, so he's been living in my room for a few weeks." Copycat explained.

Brock simply smiled. "So why did you hide him from me? You know that I'd completely understand!" Brock asked his son. "Well, you told me that I shouldn't bring home a Pokemon because it'd be dangerous." Copycat said quietly. "Zakary, when I said that I meant strong Pokemon, like your Flygon!" Teddy growled as Copycat clenched his fist. "Did you just say that Teddy isn't strong?" Copycat shouted angrily. "Yes, but that's not what I meant, I-" Copycat cut him off. "I challenge you to a battle, tomorrow morning! I'll show you how strong Teddy is!" Copycat shouted, again. "Copycat… This is a waste of energy!" Brock said nervously. "You can't say no! Teddy and I will beat you!" Copycat claimed arrogantly. "Fine then," Brock accepted. "But you need your rest. Off to bed, all of you." Brock told the teens. Eevee jumped on Copycat's shoulder as he stomped upstairs. Leo and Olivia followed.

Copycat had gone into his room, slamming the door and locking it. "Copycat, where's the guest room?" Olivia asked. "Go down the hall and it's the first room on your right." Copycat replied, the sound muffled through the door. "Leo, you can take the guest room, I need to talk to Copycat." Olivia told Copycat's friend. "Thanks beautiful, sweet dreams." Leo said cornily as he walked off to the guest room. Olivia rolled her eyes, scoffed, and knocked on Copycat's door. "Hey Copycat, can I talk to you?"

No response.

After a few seconds, she heard the door click. "Come in." Copycat said. Olivia opened the door and saw Copycat sitting on his bed with Teddy. "Hey." He said. Olivia walked over and sat down next to him. "Copycat, you really bursted out earlier." Olivia said softly. "I'm sorry, I get pretty angry when people insult people close to me. My dad called Teddy weak, and he's wrong. I've played with him and he actually is really strong." Copycat explained. Olivia tried to reason. "I don't think that your dad was trying to call Teddy weak, he was just saying that he couldn't destroy a city or kill a person." Copycat nodded as he pet his Eevee. "Yeah, but I still want to show my dad how strong Teddy is." Olivia smiled. "Fair enough." Olivia said.

"Okay, so I have to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. You probably should, too." Copycat suggested. "I actually let Leo use the guest room, so should I go sleep on the couch?" Olivia asked. Copycat chuckled. "No, my bed is king-sized. You can sleep in here," Copycat said. "Don't worry, I'd never try anything." Copycat assured her. I know he won't, but is this really a good idea? I just met him this afternoon. Whatever, the most he'd ever try to do is cuddle, he's respectful, and quite honestly I'm okay with cuddling. Olivia thought. "O-okay…" Olivia said shyly. "I need to go get changed, but I'll be right back." Olivia said, running off before coming right back in. "Sorry, where's the bathroom?" She asked. "Down the hall on the left." He chuckled as his friend ran off for the second time.

After a few minutes, Olivia came back dressed in baby blue pajamas. They were baggy and silky, but this made her look smaller, and consequently, cuter. "Copycat, these are so soft! Thanks again for buying them!" Copycat smiled. "No problem. Climb in!" Copycat told her. She obliged and got in the bed. The comforter was really heavy and hugged her, making Olivia feel warm and comfortable. "Your bed is really comfy." Olivia groaned as she nuzzled her head against a pillow. "Yeah," Copycat chuckled. "It is." Copycat got up for a minute and stood on the bed, pulling on the chain above causing the room to go dark. As he got into bed, he heard a muffled voice. "Night Copycat." Olivia said. "Good night, Olivia." He replied. The two were in bed, with Teddy curled up on his newspapers, and with that, the day was done.


	16. Chapter 16

Copycat woke up the next morning and felt something pressed up against him. As his drowsiness faded, he realized that Olivia had her head nuzzled into his chest. Shocked, but unable to move in fear of waking his friend, he lied there, silently, hoping that Olivia would wake up soon. He looked over at Teddy, who had just woken up and began rustling around the newspapers that made up his bed. "Vui!" He barked, running around frantically. "What's going on?" Olivia groaned sleepily. "Teddy needs to go out, I'll be right back." He explained. Copycat took Teddy's leash from a desk in his room and attached it to his yellow collar. "Teddy, you want to go out?" Copycat asked his pet. "Vuivui!" He yipped as he ran to the door, waiting rather impatiently for Copycat to open it. "Easy, boy, I'm working on it." Copycat told Teddy, grabbing ahold the leash with one hand and turning the doorknob with the other. Once it was open, Teddy ran out the door, dragging Copycat down the stairs and waited, once again, very impatiently. Copycat opened the door and Teddy ran out onto the lawn where Copycat and Leo battled the night before. "Go on, boy, go pee!" Copycat said. Teddy just sat there, looking at Copycat with his big, black eyes. "Do you not need to go?" He asked. "Vui!" Teddy barked. "Then what do you want?" He asked. Teddy sprinted so fast that he broke the collar and was now running free around the yard.

Suddenly, Teddy jumped into the air and did a somersault as he charged up a purple blob in his mouth. He released it, the shadowy spherical object shooting into a tree, leaving scorch marks. "Teddy, was that Shadow Ball?" Copycat asked with awe. "Vui!" He barked happily. "So you want to train for our battle with Dad?" Copycat asked. Teddy seemed to nod in agreement. "Awesome," Copycat exclaimed as he reached into his pocket. "Flygon, help us out!" Copycat threw Flygon's Pokeball and out he came, soaring around the backyard. "Flygooo!" It shrieked. "Flygon, this is Teddy. Do you think that you can battle against him?" Copycat asked his partner. "Gon!" He roared. Yeah, obviously. It's a little Eevee. With my newfound power, I will beat this thing with one attack. Flygon circled around the yard, raring to battle. "V-Vui…" Teddy muttered as he hid behind Copycat's leg. "Teddy, it's okay. You'll be fine." Copycat assured his pet. "Vui!" Teddy barked with confidence, jumping out from behind Copycat's leg and waiting to fight.

"Okay Teddy, start with Dig to make 5 holes in the ground!" Copycat told his Eevee. Unlike Flygon, Teddy listened to him and dug 5 holes, all interconnecting underneath the yard. "Fly!" Flygon growled as he proceeded to shoot out a powerful DragonBreath. "Teddy, dodge into a hole!" Copycat ordered. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Teddy shot a Shadow Ball from underground, hitting Flygon square in the chest, which caused him to fall to the ground. "Gonnn!" He roared, flying back up in the air. "Good job Teddy!" Copycat congratulated his Eevee. "We don't have time to waste, use Iron Tail!" Eevee jumped in the air and his tail became solid metal, doing a somersault and hitting Flygon hard on the head, knocking him backwards a bit, but not causing him to fall to the ground. Does this kid know that I'm not a punching bag? Flygon thought, cloaking himself in a familiar green fire. Copycat's eyes grew wide at the sight of Flygon charging up Dragon Rush. "Teddy, Iron Tail again and then retreat into one of your holes with Quick Attack!" Like before, Teddy leaped into the air and did a somersault, his tail turning to steel as it hit Flygon on the head, following up by ramming into him with Quick Attack and skydiving into a hole. Flygon charged after Teddy with a Dragon Rush, but got his head stuck in the hole. "Teddy, use this chance to Iron Tail him, right on the back!" Teddy complied and jumped out of one of the holes, turning his tail to iron for the third time and striking poor Flygon on the back, making him lose balance and fall to the ground. "Fly…" The dragon groaned, who was now defeated. "Good job Teddy, I knew you could do it!" Argh, how did I lose to another puppy dog? Flygon thought, still lying on the ground with his head in one of the holes Teddy dug. "Alright Flygon, return." Copycat said as he pressed the button on Flygon's Pokeball, shooting him with the red light that confines these creatures to their homes. I didn't even land a hit… But how? That trainer is weak and so is the Pokemon, what gives?

"Copycat!" Copycat heard a voice as he heard someone run towards him. He turned around to see not just one, but three people: Olivia, Leo, and his Dad. "You ready for our battle, Copycat?" Brock said, a Pokeball in hand. "Yeah, and one more thing. If I win, you have to fly us to Hoenn." Copycat proposed, confident that he would win. "Well, I guess there's no harm done. Okay!" His dad replied cheerfully. "Zakary Harrison, you better be ready. I used to be the Pewter City gym leader and I travelled through 4 regions!" Brock bragged. "Okay dad, let's do this! 2 on 2!" Copycat exclaimed. "2?" Brock asked, confused. "Yeah, I want to use Flygon, too." Brock nodded. "Fine. Two on two. First person to knock out the other's 2 is the winner.

Copycat chuckled. "Teddy, let's do this!" Teddy ran onto the field and waited for Brock to send out a Pokemon with anticipation. "Croagunk, I need you!" Brock called out to his amphibian friend, who appeared out of his Pokeball. "Croaaa!" He croaked. Croagunk bent his knees and made chopping motions in the air, showing that it was ready to fight. "Copycat, you can have the first move." Brock said to his son confidently. "With pleasure," Copycat smirked. "Teddy, jump down one of those holes we made earlier!" Teddy leaped into the air and dived into one of the holes, vanishing from sight. "Now, use Shadow Ball!" Copycat commanded. Within seconds, a Shadow Ball was fired from each hole, spiraling in the air until they all combined to make one giant shadowy blob. "Croagunk, send it to the ground with Poison Jab!" Brock ordered. Croagunk jumped in the air, just above the giant Shadow Ball, and hit it back with a swing of his fist. It crashed into the ground with immense force, obliterating the field so that it was just one giant hole, making Teddy's nonexistent. "Okay Teddy, use Quick Attack to climb out!" Teddy dashed with incredible speed up the wall of the pit he and Croagunk had created, now on the grass, waiting for orders.

"Croagunk, Brick Break!" Croagunk, who had landed on the ground next to Brock, jumped over the pit with surprising agility and raised his fist to hit Teddy. "Iron Tail!" Teddy used his metal appendage to block the attack and pin Croagunk to the ground. "Shadow Ball!" Copycat ordered, confident this was the finishing blow. Teddy blasted the pinned down Croagunk with a barrage of Shadow Balls, leaving the poor frog-like Pokemon on the ground, fainted. "Return, Croagunk!" Brock confined his partner to its home, reaching into his pocket for his second and last Pokemon.

"Go, Aerodactyl!" Brock called, an avian dinosaur Pokemon appearing before him. "Skreee!" It screeched. This is just like Flygon. We'll be fine. Copycat thought. "Teddy, jump into the pit and dig into the side of it!" Eevee jumped into the large crevasse it created earlier and dug into one of its walls, just big enough for it to get through. "Aerodactyl, after it!" Brock commanded. The pterosaur-like Pokemon swooped into the pit, soaring after Teddy with incredible speed. Ha, he's gonna get his head stuck! Copycat chuckled to himself. "Use Dig, Aerodactyl!" Copycat's eyes widened. A Flying-Type with Dig? He thought.

Aerodactyl dug into the wall of the pit as well, chasing after Teddy. He tried to run, but Aerodactyl was too fast and he eventually ended up grabbing Teddy with his talons and brought him back out in the open. "Sky Drop!" Brock called. With Teddy still in his talons, Aerodactyl took to the skies, swooping around a few times before going even higher. "Now, drop him!"

Teddy was up in the air, screaming for help. He was suspended only by an insane fossil Pokemon who was ready to drop him at any moment. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst: being dropped to his inevitable doom.

And that's exactly what happened. With a screech, Aerodactyl release Teddy from his grasp, letting him free-fall to his death. "Teddy, Iron Tail to anchor yourself to the ground!" Copycat hollered. "It's your only hope!" Knowing that this was true, Teddy obeyed his owner, doing his signature midair somersault before turning his tail into iron.

When Teddy hit the ground, there was a large clang between Teddy's tail and the ground. He was okay, his master was right! "Good job Teddy, now use Shadow Ball!" Teddy launched a Shadow Ball from his mouth, but Aerodactyl easily dodged, leaving the orb to randomly fly off into the morning sky. Teddy can't hit him with physical attacks, because Aerodactyl is out of reach. But I can't hit him with special attacks either, because he can dodge them easily. So what do I do? Copycat thought for a few more seconds. I got it! "Teddy, Shadow Ball again!" Teddy launched another one, but Aerodactyl dodged it just as easily as he did with the first. "Okay Aerodactyl, Brave Bird!" Brock commanded, confident he had this match in the bag. Copycat smirked. Perfect, just where I want him. He thought. "Teddy, dodge and use Iron Tail!" Teddy, the obedient Pokemon he was, moved to the right to dodge the attack. Aerodactyl, who was roosting on the ground to recover, was vulnerable, so Teddy took this moment to jump in the air and turn his tail to iron right before crashing right into the terrifying Pterosaur Pokemon. "Reeee!" It screeched in pain, collapsing in defeat.

"Aerodactyl, return." Aerodactyl went back to his ball and Brock walked around the pit over to his son. "Not only did you beat me, but you beat me with one Pokemon! You didn't even need Flygon to take me out!" Brock complimented his son. "A deal is a deal, so I'll take you guys to Hoenn right away." Brock told the teens. He knelt down next to Teddy. "Hey, I'm sorry I doubted you. You're an amazing Pokemon and you have an amazing trainer. Not many Pokemon have been able to take down my Aerodactyl, you have a very powerful Iron Tail." Brock told him. "Vui!" He yipped happily.

"So, when are we leaving?" Leo asked. "I want to get to Hoenn as soon as possible!" Brock chuckled. "Don't get too excited, we'll go right after lunch." Brock looked at Copycat. "Hey Copycat, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Copycat nodded, picking up Teddy and walking over to his dad. "Hey Leo, I bet I can beat you at Mario Kart!" Olivia challenged. "You're on, but I don't want to beat you too badly, angelface." Leo flirted. "You said you would stop!" Olivia growled as the two went in the house, bickering all the while.

"Now that those two are gone for a second, I need to talk to you about Mom." Brock told his son. "What about her, she's not in my life, she's not relevant, there's no reason to talk about her!" Copycat burst out. "Zakary, you always do this, you need to learn how to control your anger." Copycat clenched his fists. "Not when it comes to her! She's terrible!" Brock shook his head. "I know she is, that's what I have to talk to you about." Copycat's left eye twitched. "What. What do you know." Brock turned around, and Copycat saw a wet spot on the ground. His dad was actually crying. "Your mother has started a gang in Hoenn. It's called Team Venom, and she wants to take over the Hoenn League." Teddy felt Copycat trembling, so he jumped out of his arms, which just after dropped down to his sides, fists clenched. "Why? That doesn't make any sense!" He hollered. "I don't know, I told you everything that I do know," Brock said. "I still want you to go to Hoenn, I think you'll really like it and you haven't had friends before, this is a great opportunity for you. You've already proven to me that you're a fantastic battler, although I don't really know how." Brock said. "Well, when I was little I always used to go watch-" Copycat stopped as he remembered all the terrible things she had done. "Mom."

Upset again, Copycat ran into the house, up the stairs and into his room. He lied on his bed, face in his pillow, crying. "Why?" He screamed. "Sometimes I wish I just had a mom to take care of me! I have to do everything for myself and my dad just- he doesn't understand! I just want my mommy!" He sobbed. "Oh wait, my mom is a cold-hearted bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself!"

Suddenly, Copycat heard a light knock. "Copycat, can I come in?" A sweet voice said. It was Olivia. She had been listening to him cry the entire time. "Y-yeah…" He sniffled. "Close the door behind you." He told her as she came in. Olivia sat on the bed next to a crying Copycat. Ugh, this is terrible. What do I do? Olivia thought. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh, my dad was just talking to me about my mom." He said, his voice wavering. Copycat sat up, but was so upset that he collapsed back down on his bed. To comfort him, Olivia lied down next to her upset friend. "It's okay." She told him. Copycat shook his head. "No, it's not. My mom is starting a crime organization called Team Venom. She wants to take over the Hoenn League." He explained. "Team Venom? Oh please, they're a joke." Olivia told him, laughing. "It's just a bunch of Grunts going around, getting gym badges. My sister told me all about it." Copycat shook his head, smiling. "That's strange. I guess I have nothing to worry about for the moment." He said. "Hey, I have an idea," Copycat began. "Why don't we go out for breakfast? I know a really good cafe downtown. It holds tournaments. Whismur and Teddy would love it." Copycat proposed. "Sounds great, when should we go?" Olivia asked. "We can go right now!" Copycat said, getting up off the bed and walking over to the door. Olivia quickly followed.

When Copycat opened the door, he saw Teddy looking up at him happily. "Hey Teddy, do you want to go to a cafe?" Copycat asked his Eevee. "Vui!" He yipped.

"So," Olivia began. "Is he in?" Teddy and Copycat nodded. "Well, I'll go get Whismur. I'd use Sally, but she's too big." She explained. "I'll be right back." She said, running downstairs to get Whismur, who she found playing with Croagunk. "Hey, Whismur, do you want to go get something to eat, and maybe have a battle after?" Olivia asked her little friend. "Whis!" It yelped, signifying a 'yes'. "Okay, let's go! We need to go see Copycat first!" Olivia said, Whismur smiling.

"Hey, I want to go get some food!" Olivia heard someone whine behind her. She turned around to find none other than Leo himself standing there, arms crossed. "I mean, why?" She asked him. He looked at her like she was crazy. "I love food, I love battling, it's simple." Olivia sighed. "Well, Copycat probably won't mind, so why not." She told him with an exasperated tone. "Great! I actually don't have a smaller Pokemon, so I'm going to go catch one on Route 5, right outside the city." Leo told her, rushing off. What is wrong with that boy? Olivia thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo ran down the street and eventually reached a gate that had the number "5" over it. This is it! Leo thought. "Lucario, let's dance!" Leo shouted as he threw his Pokeball in the air. "Ruka!" It barked. "Okay Lucario, I know how strong you are, so I'm gonna need you to hold back when we fight a Pokemon, okay?" Lucario nodded. "Okay, let's go!" Leo exclaimed, proceeding to run through the gate. Lucario followed right behind him.

"Whoa, Lucario, look at all these Pokemon! There's Bunnelby, but they're super weak, so I probably won't catch one. And then there's Skiddo! I could ride on one of them! And even Pancham! They're so cool! Man, I just love Pokemon…" Leo rambled. "Ru…" Lucario said, a bit embarrassed of his trainer.

Leo continued to look around, not really finding anything too interesting, so he didn't catch anything yet. "I can't find a strong Pokemon like you, Lucario! I want one that can measure up to your power!" Leo whined, complimenting his partner.

"Leo!" A voice said. Leo looked around frantically, trying to figure out who called out to him. All he could find was a small lion-like Pokemon, standing on the grass behind a Bunnelby. "Lit!" It growled as its fangs lit up with fire, getting ready to pounce on the unsuspecting victim. "Leo!" It roared as it proceeded to pounce on the Bunnelby, sinking its fiery fangs into it. "Bii!" It shrieked, kicking the Litleo off and sending it flying, falling right on top of Leo, causing them both to fall on the ground. "Leooo…" It meowed. This is it! This is the Pokemon I want! Leo thought, screaming internally. "Hey there," Leo said to the Litleo on his back. "Do you want to have a battle?" The small lion Pokemon meowed, jumping off Leo's back. It looked back at Leo, growling. "Okay. Lucario, you ready?" Lucario nodded with a grunt.

"Okay Lucario, let's dance! Start with a Dual Chop!" Leo commanded. Lucario's paws lit up purple as the spikes on the front of his hands grew, now resembling purple dragon teeth. Lucario charged at Litleo, who he hit with two fierce blows to the face, knocking him down. "Leo!" It roared, getting up. Litleo's fangs seemed to light on fire like before, coming at Lucario for a bite. "Lucario, that's Fire Fang, it's super effective! Dodge and use Aura Sphere!" Leo commanded. After jumping into the air, Lucario fired a cerulean ball of energy at the small lion, and it connected, sending the poor thing flying for the second time. However, Litleo got right back up and charged at Lucario with its fiery fangs once more, missing yet again as Lucario dodged. He's relentless… Leo thought. "Okay Lucario, Dual Chop! Finish it off!" Leo told his partner, who complied. However, just when Lucario's dangerous violet paws were just about to hit the small lion-like Pokemon, it dodged, moving to the side with its mouth aflame. "Lucario, look out!" Leo warned, but it was too late. Lucario's ankle was bitten by Litleo's fiery maws. "Ru!" He yelped. "Lucario, hang in there! Finish it off with an Aura Sphere!" Leo commanded desperately. Exhaustedly, Lucario jumped in the air and fired off a series of Aura Spheres, each one hitting Litleo. "Litlii!" It meowed in pain. He was left on the ground, unconscious.

Now's my chance! Leo thought as he approached the fainted lion Pokemon. "Hey," He said to it. Litleo opened its eyes. "I'm Leo. I was hoping we could be friends and travel together. I want to get stronger with you. I can help you become strong like Lucario!" Litleo smiled. "Liii!" It meowed, affectionately pouncing on Leo. "So, what do you say? Do you want to come with me on my journey to become a Pokemon Master?" Litleo cuddled up to him affectionately. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." He said, taking a Pokeball from his backpack. "Do you want to do the honors?" He asked his new friend. "Leo!" It meowed, pressing the button on the Pokeball, opening it and sucking it in.

It shook once. It shook twice. It shook three times. And, click! Litleo was caught. "Awesome!" Leo shouted. "Ru-ka!" Lucario barked in agreement. "Okay, we need to get back to the house!" Leo told Lucario, and the two dashed off.

Meanwhile, Copycat and Olivia were getting ready to go. "Leo needs to show up soon." Olivia said impatiently. "Whis!" Whismur squealed in agreement. "Patience, he'll be here any minute," Copycat told her. "I can't wait to see what kind of Pokemon he caught!" "Vui!" Teddy barked enthusiastically.

"So, after we're done with the cafe, what are we going to do?" Olivia asked. "Well," Copycat said. "I was planning on going to see Professor Sycamore. I never got the chance. I still need a Pokedex and some Pokeballs." He explained. "Okay!" Olivia said cheerily. "I'll come with you!" She told him. He smiled.

"I'm here!" A voice exclaimed. Copycat and Olivia turned to the door to see Leo and Lucario, looking rather out of breath. "You ready to go?" Olivia asked him. "Give me just a second, sweetheart. I need a breather." He told her in his usual flirtatious manner. "Stop calling me that! You said you would stop, and there's no reason to continue because you and I will never happen!" She screamed. "Relax, it was a joke." He told her quietly. "Sure." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey Olivia?" Copycat asked. "Yeah?" She said sweetly. "Do you have a Pokeball I can use? I need to catch Teddy if I want to use him in the cafe." He explained. "Sure!" She said, digging into her purse and pulling out a strange-looking Pokeball. It was all red, with a wide dark grey seam around the ball instead of a small black one. "It's called a Cherish Ball. They're not easy to come by, but they're really cool-looking, which is why they're so sought after. As the name implies, you use it on a Pokemon you really love. I think it would be a great fit for Teddy." Olivia explained. "Thank you so much, Olivia!" Copycat exclaimed, taking the ball from her and then proceeding to envelop her in a hug, making her blush. He's so warm… Why do I like this so much? She thought. "N-no problem…" Copycat smiled. "Okay Teddy, it's time!" He said, pressing the button on the ball, which shot a red beam at the Eevee, sucking him into the fancy ball. The ball quickly shook three times, and Teddy was officially Copycat's Pokemon. "Great! Teddy, come on out!" Copycat said happily as he threw Teddy's Pokeball up in the air. "Vui!" He yipped as he landed on the ground. "Okay Teddy, you ready to grab a bite to eat and then kick some butt?" Copycat asked his technically first Pokemon. "Eevui!" It barked. "Okay, let's go!" Copycat told his new friends, picking up Teddy and running out the door. "Wait up!" Olivia said, running after him with Whismur in her arms. "I guess I'm going, too!" Leo said, chasing after the two of them.

Once all on the street, the three teens caught up to one another. "So, which way is the cafe?" Leo asked. Copycat pulled out his Pokenav+ and checked the map. "Well, it's just left of here on the corner of Vernal and Southern, so let's just turn left." Copycat said. And so, the trio headed off on their way to the cafe.

"So, what's so special about this cafe?" Leo asked. Copycat chuckled. "My dad comes here all the time, and he knows more about food than anyone. He takes me here for pancakes all the time, and they are probably the best thing that have ever graced my taste buds." Copycat explained. Leo's mouth was watering just at the description. "Then what are we waiting for? I want pancakes now!" He said, and ran ahead of the group with Lucario. "Leo, wait up!" Copycat said, chasing after him, Olivia following right behind.

After a long chase after Leo, the trio arrived at the cafe somehow. "Leo, how did you even know where to go?" Olivia asked. "Well, you just said it was on the corner of Vernal and Southern, so that's where I went." Leo explained. "Oh yeah." Copycat said. And so, the trio went inside.

"Welcome to Cafe Soleil!" The barista said. "How many?" Copycat stepped up. "Three." The barista checked her notebook and looked back at the group. "Okay, right this way please!" The trio followed her to a booth, which fit four people. However, since there was only three of them, there was an empty seat. Olivia and Copycat sat next to each other while Leo was alone on the other side of the booth, sitting across from Copycat. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" The barista asked. "Chai is fine." Olivia said. "Fancy." Leo mocked. Olivia scoffed, turning away from him to face the wall. "I'll have some chocolate milk." Leo ordered. "And I'll get a vanilla espresso." Copycat said. The barista finished writing down their orders, then left to presumably do make them.

"Chocolate milk, really Leo?" Olivia said with a hint of exasperation. "Keeps your bones strong. Karate has taught me a lot." He explained. "Hmph." Olivia turned away from him once more. "So, Copycat, is the coffee any good here?" Leo asked. "Oh yeah, amazing. It's what they focus on most after all." Copycat explained. "Is their chocolate milk good?" He asked. Copycat just facepalmed.

After a few minutes of inconsequential banter, the barista came back with three drinks. "Chai tea…" She said, giving a pot of tea, sugar, milk and a cup to Olivia. "Thank you m'am!" Olivia said. "You're very welcome!" The barista said, lifting another mug off her tray. "Vanilla espresso…" And finally, she lifted the chocolate-enhanced MooMoo milk off the tray and gave it to Leo. "Oh boy, chocolate milk!" Leo said, taking it right from the barista and chugging the entire thing down. "Can I have more?" He asked her. "Sure." She said, a bit irritated, taking the cup from him and walking back into the kitchen. "You are so obnoxious." Olivia told him. "Pssh, you just don't know how to have fun." Leo rebuttled, pointing at her tea, which she had poured into a little cup and drank daintily.

Leo and Olivia fought back and forth until the Barista came back with her notebook. "Are you ready to give your order?" She asked them. Copycat nodded. "We'll all have the pancakes." He told her. "Okay!" She smiled, walking back off to wherever baristas go after they take your order. "I am so excited for these pancakes!" Leo said, his mouth watering once again. "We know, droolface." Olivia grumbled. "Hey, what did you just call me?" Leo raised his voice. "Leo, quiet down, we're not the only ones in here." Copycat scolded. "Olivia, I know he's being annoying but can you please make an effort to be civil?" Copycat asked her, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it, causing them both to blush. Look at those eyes, gosh they're beautiful. Copycat thought, staring into her lustrous green orbs. How can I say no to that face? "Okay, I'll try my best." She said softly, squeezing his hand tightly before he let go. "So, are you guys excited to go to Hoenn?" Copycat asked his two friends. "Yeah, me and my Pokemon are going to get all 8 gym badges, win the Pokemon League, beat the Elite Four, and become the Champion!" Leo said. "Oh yeah, and I'm gonna catch the mythical Steel-Type Pokemon Jirachi!" Olivia scoffed. "You-" Copycat gave her a look and squeezed her hand, making her stop. "Thank you Copycat. Control your woman." Olivia and Copycat blushed. Well, Copycat did, Olivia's was more of a flustered rage. However, in effort to keep her promise to Copycat, she kept her mouth shut. Suddenly the group saw the barista approaching, and Leo starting bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Here's your pancakes!" She said, giving breakfast to the trio. Once her tray was empty, she once again walked away. As Olivia took a bite, her eyes lit up. "Wow, these are spectacular!" Olivia squealed. "Leo how do you like them?" Copycat asked, who looked over at his plate to see that there was not a pancake on the plate. "I didn't taste them." He said, bits of chewed up pancakes spilling out of his mouth. Olivia looked like she was about to burst, but kept her mouth shut, only opening it to put pancake in her mouth.

The three sat at the booth, eating pancakes with the occasional conversation. After around 15 minutes, they had all finished their breakfast . "I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed." Copycat said. "Ugh, me too." Olivia groaned. Leo just sat there, looking at them like they were crazy. "I'm still hungry." Leo said, making Olivia facepalm.

"Alright customers," A voice said through a microphone. It was the barista! "It's time for our daily tournament! Remember, only Pokemon under three feet and 100 lbs may enter!" The barista said. "This is for the safety of the customers and the cafe. Thank you, and you will start off battling at your table!" The barista explained. "How does that work, there's a table in the way?" Olivia asked. Suddenly, the tables and chairs sunk into the floor, dropping the trio on their butts. "Ow!" Olivia said. "Are you okay?" Copycat asked her, holding out his hand to help her up. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, blushing as she took his hand and stood up. "Okay, since Olivia is the most experienced of the three of us, she'll be the one I'll beat after I win against you." Leo said. "Okay, whatever. Copycat said, drawing the Cherish Ball from his pocket. "Teddy, let's win this!" Copycat called out as Teddy came out. "Okay Litleo, time to dance!" Leo said, sending out his latest Pokemon. "You caught a Litleo?" Copycat and Olivia said in unison. "Yeah, he's kinda my Mini-Me." Leo said nonchalantly. "Okay Litleo, Fire Fang!" Leo commanded. Litleo's fangs lit up with fire as he charged at Teddy, who looked absolutely mortified of the young lion. "Teddy, dodge and use Quick Attack!" Copycat told his Eevee. Teddy jumped, making Litleo miss and crash into a wall, which gave Teddy the time to ram it from behind. "Liii!" It hissed, turning around and biting Teddy on the tail, tossing him across the cafe. "Teddy, get up!" Copycat said. Teddy was able to dash over and hit Litleo with another Quick Attack, but this time successfully returning from the attack unscathed. "Litleo, Fire Fang again!" Leo commanded. "Iron Tail!" Copycat told Teddy. Teddy's metal tail crashed into Litleo's flaming teeth. Teddy managed to shake off the little bugger, but not without being scorched. "Vui!" He barked in pain, and a flaming spot was on his tail. "Teddy's burned!" Olivia said with worry. "Teddy, hang in there bud, I know you can do it! Use Iron Tail!" Copycat commanded. Teddy, hurting terribly, summed up the last bit of strength for his master and hit Litleo as hard as he could. "Litleee!" It screamed, falling down on the floor, fainted. Following immediately after, Teddy did the same thing. "Well, looks like a tie." Olivia said. "Great job, Teddy. Return," Copycat told his Eevee, opening up his Pokeball which sucked Teddy in. "I'm proud of you." He said to the Pokeball. Leo did the same thing. "Leo, that Litleo of yours is exceptionally strong." Copycat told his friend. "What did I tell you? He's my Mini-Me." Leo boasted. "Okay, well I think I've had my fill of battling. Plus, my only Pokemon that meets the requirements needs some rest," Copycat announced. "What about you, Leo?" Leo sighed. "Yeah, same goes for me." Copycat looked at Olivia. "What about you, Olivia, do you want to battle someone?" Copycat asked. "No, I'm okay." Olivia said, smiling. And so, the group paid their bill and head off to Professor Sycamore's lab.

"So, where is Sycamore's lab?" Leo asked. "It's in the middle of Southern Boulevard, really close to here." Copycat told him, looking at his Pokenav+. Sure enough, they walked onto Southern Boulevard only to find a giant laboratory with a golden fence protecting it, the posts occupied by a large Pokeball on each. "This is it." Copycat said, walking up the step and ringing the doorbell on the fence. After a few seconds, the door opened to a blonde man dressed in a white suit. "Dexio! Great to see you!" Copycat said to him. "Copycat, come in! We've been expecting you." This Dexio figure told him. "Can my friends come in, too?" Copycat asked. "Sure." Dexio said, smiling.

Dexio took the group up to the third floor of the laboratory, where a bearded, grey-haired man waited for them. When they entered the room, they saw him; a messy grey-haired man wearing a purple dress shirt and black pants. Professor Sycamore. Over the years he had aged. Thirty years ago, he was the handsomest of all the Pokemon professors, but that role now went to Professor Gary Oak, who took over as the Kanto Pokemon Professor after his Grandfather died. Sycamore was now in his late 60's, with a grey beard and hair. "Ah, Copycat, I've been expecting you," The old man said. "I have 18 Pokemon for you to choose from. Feel free to pick any of them." Copycat smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I've already caught two Pokemon, but thank you for the offer." The professor looked shocked. "Oh, wow! Can I see what you've caught?" He asked. Copycat smiled. "Sure," He said cheerfully, tossing two Pokeballs in the air. Out came Teddy, who sat smiling at the professor, and Flygon, who turned away and growled. "Sorry, Flygon's not very friendly." Copycat told the professor. "Y-you caught a Flygon?!" Sycamore said, white-faced. "Yeah, it was kinda complicated, but I did." Copycat said, chuckling a bit. "That's amazing, Copycat!" He said, still shocked. "You're going to be a fantastic trainer!" Sycamore told him, patting him on the shoulder. The professor walked over to a table and picked up a tablet-like device similar to Olivia's, along with a metal box. "Here," The professor said, handing him the two items. "That tablet is what we call a Pokedex, short for Pokemon Index! It automatically records data on every Pokemon that you encounter!" The professor explained. "Inside that metal box is 20 Pokeballs, it should be more than enough to get you started on your adventure." Copycat smiled. "Thank you so much, Professor!" Copycat said, bowing. "No problem," The Professor replied, chuckling a bit. "Now, I don't want to keep you from starting your adventure, so go! Experience great things!" The professor told them as Dexio escorted them out of the lab.

"Wow, I'm so excited to start my journey!" Copycat exclaimed. "Me too!" Olivia said, smiling at Copycat. "Me three!" Leo said, jumping up and down as he ran to the intersection between Vernal and Southern. "What are we going to do with him?" Olivia said, running after him. Copycat followed right behind. When the three all met up at the corner, they began their walk back to the house.

When they got back, they saw a jet in the backyard. "What the hell?" Leo said. "It's my dad's jet. It looks like we're going to Hoenn." Copycat explained. "Copycat!" He heard a voice call. The group turned around to see Brock and Croagunk. "Hey Dad, are we leaving?" Brock nodded. "Yeah, let me get some snacks and we'll be off." Brock told them, going into the house. "Oooh, snacks!" Leo exclaimed, running after Brock. "Hey Olivia?" Copycat looked at his friend. "Yeah?" She turned to him. This is my chance. This is the perfect opportunity. Now or never! Copycat thought. "I-I-I'm so happy that we're going to travel together." He said, chickening out. Olivia blushed terribly. "M-me too…" She said shyly, hugging him. Copycat acknowledged this and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! It's time to go!" Leo said, running over to them with a bag of chips. Both of their faces turned bright red. "O-okay." They said in unison, following Leo onto the jet. Brock was accompanied by a man in a suit. "Who's that?" Leo asked. "That's our pilot and security guard. My dad needs to be accompanied by one at all times. They can't let anything happen to the CEO of the Pokemon Center Organization." Copycat explained. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." Leo nodded.

There were four rows of seats, two on each side of the jet. Copycat and Olivia sat next to each other on the left of the second row, while Leo sat in front of them. "Alright, the flight is taking off. We will arrive in Littleroot Town in about seven hours." The pilot/security guard said over the intercom, even though they could hear him fine from where they were sitting.

Leo opened the bag of chips and began munching. "Can you not?" Olivia scolded. "I'm trying to sleep here!" She exclaimed. And so, for the first half hour of the flight, Leo and Olivia bickered. After that though, things settled down as Leo finished his bag of chips, and Olivia fell asleep, resting her head on Copycat's shoulder. Eventually, they were all asleep, and time was whizzing by as they snoozed away.

Ding dong! The intercom rang, waking up the three teens. "Huh, what?" Leo said drowsily. "We have arrived in Littleroot Town. The time is 6:20 and it is roughly 76 degrees Fahrenheit." The captain said. As they stepped off the jet, Copycat smiled. We're here. My journey has begun! He thought. They were finally in Hoenn.


End file.
